My Dog Eared Hero
by ShawtyGoneMad
Summary: After traveling to Japan to return the ashes of her mother to the family's shrine, Katara embarks on an adventure of a lifetime with her cousin Kagome. Romance, adventure, and friendship await in the feudal era for the Higurashi cousins. (This story is an ode to my childhood self. It's super lame because I started to write this in Middle School 11 years ago. Enjoy!)
1. Welcome to Japan

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Japan**

Katara Higurashi is a twenty year old woman from America. Her mother, Suki Higurashi, was from Japan while her father Jordan Lawther was an American. They met when Suki was an exchange university student. They fell in love quickly their first year of school. A year into their relationship Suki fell pregnant with Katara. The couple was surprised, but thrilled nonetheless. However, tragedy fell eight months into the pregnancy - Jordan passed away suddenly. He was on his way home from work when his car slid on some black ice and rolled into a ditch.

Suki was devastated, but knew Jordan wanted her to have a happy life with their daughter. So Sukie decided to stay in America and raise Katara there. They of course visited her family in Japan as often as they could. Suki and Katara ended up living the life Jordan and Suki planned. She was a doctor and Katara had a great childhood.

A few months before Katara's nursing school pinning Suki was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. Barely a few months passed and she was gone two weeks after Katara's twentieth birthday. It tore Katara to pieces. She ended up selling the house and everything in it. Her mother had planned on taking Katara to see the world after her pinning, so Katara decided to fulfill her mother's wishes. Katara took the money she received when the house sold, and went road tripping around the country for a few months.

It took thousands of miles, 25 states, and a lot of soul searching for her to finally come to the fact that she needed to put her mother to rest. She had her cremated when she first passed, but couldn't bring herself to say goodbye. Now she finally had to. She was going to take one last journey with her Mom to Japan. She was finally bringing her home to the Higurashi shrine.

Fourteen hours later she found herself walking up the steps to the shrine of her ancestors. Katara's grandfather, aunt, and cousins Kagome and Sota lived here. By the time she reached the top she was winded. Katara had her backpack, luggage bag, and her mother's urn.

It was quiet and no one was out and about which is weird since it was almost nine in the morning. Straight ahead of Katara was the sacred tree. It used to scare her as a child whenever she would visit. Something about it always made her skin crawl and her chest ache whenever she'd look at it. Even now, her chest felt a dull pain just glancing at it. To the left of her was the actual shrine and to the right of her was a pink house in which her relatives lived. As she approached she noticed her aunt at the kitchen window probably doing dishes. Her aunt glanced up and caught her eye. Within a second her aunt was gone and running out the front door to see her niece.

"Katara," her aunt cried and she embraced her niece. "My sweet girl, are you doing alright?"

"Yeah, auntie. I'm fine," Katara replied with a sad smile.

Auntie looked down at the urn in Katara's arms and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Is that -" she began.

"Yeah, that's mom."

"Can I… can I hold her," Auntie's voice cracked which broke Katara's heart.

"Of course," Katara said as she passed her mother over to her sister.

"Let's get her all set up and then we can go inside for some brunch. How does that sound?" Auntie sniffled.

Katara gave a sad smile, "That sounds great."

Auntie and Katara took Suki's urn and placed it in the family shrine. Auntie placed flowers in front of it while Katara laid down some treasured items that Suki loved. She also placed an old picture frame with a photo of her mother and father together.

"At least they're together again," Katara said softly.

"C'mon, let's get you inside and feed you something. You must be exhausted from traveling all day," Auntie guided Katara into the house.

"I'm alright. I'm used to traveling so it doesn't bother me much."

Once they were inside Katara sat at the table while auntie made her a plate of food.

"Where is everyone," Katara finally asked.

"Well, Sota is at school. Your grandfather went to the marketplace, and Kagome -"

"I'm home!" They hear a young woman's voice from the front door.

"Kagome, darling! Welcome home! You're just in time. Katara just got in."

"Katara? What are you doing here," She excitedly greeted her older cousin by giving her a hug. "Wow, you seem so… different."

Katara laughed, "That's what happens when you're no longer a sixteen year old."

"But seriously, what are you doing here? It's been awhile since you've came to visit," Kagome asked.

"She doesn't know?" Katara looked over at her aunt, confused.

"She hasn't been home for me to tell," Auntie began.

"It's been six months! What do you mean she hasn't been home?"

"What's been six months?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Honey, sit down. I need to tell you something," Auntie started to tell Kagome.

"I think I'm going to go up to Kagome's room and unpack my things. I really don't feel like sitting through another one of these conversations," Katara said before getting up and heading upstairs.

Katara blew up the air mattress and began to unpack her little tote she bought for her mother's celebration of life. Holy water, rose petals, heart felt relics, etc. As she began to unpack her clothes the window flew open and a man with long white hair and a red kimono was crouching on the window sill.

"Kagome, did you really have to run off like that-" he began before stopping once he sees Katara.

"What the fuck," Katara said loudly. "Who the hell are you?"

"Who the hell am I? Who the hell are you? Where's Kagome," He asked before leaping further in the room.

That's when Katara could get a better look at him. She saw dog ears attached to the top of his head, his eyes were golden, and his nails were long like claws.

"What are you, some sort of cosplayer," Katara questioned.

The man held up his clawed hand and smirked at Katara. "Do these look fake to you?"

They most certainly did not. Katara paused a moment to take him in again. Everything looked so real. It was as if he came directly out of one of gramp's crazy "evil creature" stories. If that was the case, then -

"Oh hell. You're a… You're a demon," Katara concluded.

"Yeah, what gave it away," the man said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Katara quickly grabbed her bottle of holy water and splashed it on the man. He hissed in pain and took a step back.

"Gah! What the heck is that stuff?!"

"Be gone, demon! I don't know what you want with my cousin Kagome, but you can't have her!" Katara said as she splashed him once more. Grandpa would have been proud.

"Stop that! What the hell are you talking about? Ugh, you're just like that old man," the demon said. He must be referring to gramps.

If gramps couldn't kill him then Katara sure couldn't. She quickly ran out of the bedroom door and slammed it behind her. She ran downstairs to find her aunt and Kagome gone. Oh God, that demon probably killed them! She ran out into the yard and straight for the shrine. Katara was going so fast that she almost ran head on into Kagome and Auntie.

"Woah, Katara, where are you going in such a hurry," Kagome asked.

"We need to get somewhere sacred - now! It shouldn't be able to get us there," Katara quickly rambled and grabbed Auntie and Kagome's arms and went into the building closest to them. It just so happened to be the bone eaters well.

The demon must have seen them go into the building and before following them.

"Kagome what the heck is going on," it asked her cousin.

Katara took a step back closer to the well once the demon stepped inside the building with no problem.

"And who is that crazy woman throwing acid water at me!?"

"Acid water? Wait, what's going on?" Kagome asked, confused.

"That demon pounced into your room and demanded to know where you were! So I of course threw holy water at it. I knew it would only stun him. I ran outside to find you and auntie. So I did what gramps would have done and entered someplace sacred in which no demons should ever be able to enter. I guess that didn't turn out so well," Katara explained.

"Ohh! Katara, this is InuYasha. Yes, he's a half demon, but he's a good one. We travel together," Kagome said. "InuYasha, this is my older cousin Katara. She's from America. She's in town due to some… unfortunate circumstances that just happened."

"What do you mean that you're traveling around with a demon - excuse me - _half _demon?"

"It's a long story -" Kagome began.

"How is gramps not losing his goddamn mind over this?!" Katara exclaimed.

"He's still not very happy about it," auntie lighted touched on the matter.

"Why are you even allowing this to happen. For one, she is only fifteen years old," Katara accused her aunt.

"Darling, it's a long story," Auntie started.

Katara took another step back exasperated. Her calves were practically touching the well. "What is wrong with you people?! If one more person tells me it's a "long story" I might just lose it."

"And you're not already," the demon, InuYasha, sarcastically asked.

"Katara, just calm down-" Kagome started as she approached Katara like a wild animal.

"No! I will not calm down. You are all crazy for even trusting a de- ah!" Katara was cut off by tripped over the back to the well and losing her balance. She fell backwards and down into the well.


	2. Toto, We're Not in Tokyo Anymore

**Chapter Two: Toto, We're Not In Tokyo Anymore.**

The concerned shouts from her loved ones died down as she kept falling, and falling and falling. Katara hadn't hit the bottom of the well yet which concerned her. It was just darkness. Darkness - it reminded her of the Christmas she spent in Japan with her family when she was ten. Gramps had gathered his two granddaughters, Katara, 10, and Kagome, 5, to teach them some lessons on evil beings. Specifically demons.

"_For thousands of years before our time darkness fell across the land as demons roamed the Earth," Grandpa explained._

"_Demons? Don't you mean dinosaurs?" Katara asked._

"_Dinos! Dinos!" Little Kagome chimed in._

"_No! These demons are far worse than dinosaurs. They'd hunt down every living human they could find and destroy them!"_

"_I don't like this story," little Kagome snuggled into her older cousin's side, seeking protection._

_Auntie noticed her daughter's discomfort and picked her up._

"_Father, I don't think Kagome's old enough to be hearing these stories," Auntie reminded her father._

"_Nonsense!" Gramps exclaimed. "It's best to teach them young."_

_Auntie looked down at Katara and gave her a soft smile. "Let me know if his stories are too much for you."_

"_Too much for her?! She's a Higurashi! Our family has been battling demons for generations! Legend has it that a demon was pinned to our sacred tree for fifty years, before a priestess released it," Gramps explained to his daughter, who by now has walked off to help her sister in the kitchen._

"_Did that really happen grandpa," Katara questioned the elder._

"_Of course it did - along with many other things. Demons are horrible creatures that live in the night, Katara. They must be vanquished. If you ever run into a demon, your best place to go would be some form of sacred ground. Demons are unable to walk upon sacred ground."_

"_Really? Where can I find sacred ground," Katara asked, curiously._

"_My dear, we are currently sitting on it! The entirety of the Higurashi shrine is sacred ground. However, the safest places to go would be the well house or the family shrines near the sacred tree."_

Well gramps was wrong about that one! If the shrine was really sacred then that demon wouldn't have been able to step foot into it.

Katara was taken out of her memory as blue orbs of light engulfed her. The next thing she knew she was sitting on the ground at the bottom of the well. She looked up expecting to see the ceiling of the well house or even the faces of her family members. Instead, she saw a blue sky with a few white clouds passing over. Something wasn't adding up.

"Hello," Katara called. "Is anyone up there?"

She waited a moment for a response, but received none. Katara saw a sturdy looking vine and began to climb up it. Once she was near the top something overshadowed her from the top of the well and startled her. This caused Katara to lose her grip and begin to fall. She would have fallen all the way back down if someone hadn't grabbed her wrist. Katara looked up to see who her hero was. It was a young woman with brown hair tied loosely in the back. She was wearing a pink and green kimono and was stronger than she looked. The woman helped haul Katara up and over the wells edge.

"Thank you," Katara said as she flopped onto the grass in relief.

"You're welcome," the woman smiled at Katara. "Might I ask, why were you at the bottom of the well?"

"I fell," Katara replied plainly.

"You fell? But I've been waiting near here for most of the morning, and I didn't see anyone fall in," she explained confused.

"Well I-" Katara was at a loss for words as she finally took in her surroundings.

They were in the middle of a clearing that was surrounded by a forest. This was definitely NOT Katara's family shrine. How the heck did she get here? Where was 'here' anyway?

"I was with my family, and I stepped back too far and fell down the well. I was surrounded by some weird blue lights and somehow ended up here," Katara tried to explain.

The woman just nodded along to Katara's story, but was heavily analyzing her.

"You're not from here are you," she asked plainly.

"What gave it away," Katara asked sheepishly.

"Apart from your story, your clothing style looks similar to a friend of mine. However the dead give away was your voice," she explained.

"My voice?" Katara asked confused. "What's wrong with my voice?"

"Nothing! You just sound differently to what I'm used to. Are you from Japan?"

"My family is, but I was born and raised in the U.S.A," Katara said, slightly proud of her homeland.

"The U.S.A.?" The woman sounded it out like it was foreign to her. "What's that?"

"America.." Katara said and looked at the woman's blank expression.

"The United States of America? Still nothing?"

"That must be a country very far from Japan," the woman stated.

"Yeah. It is pretty far away."

"Oh."

Silence fell between them.

"I'm Sango, by the way," the woman finally introduced herself with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Sango. I'm Katara. Katara Higurashi."

"Higurashi? That's the last name of my friend," Sango exclaimed.

"Really? What a small world! Who are they?"

A noise started to come from the well. Adrenaline spiked in Katara. What if it was that demon or any demon for that matter.

"We need to go," Katara said to Sango as she quickly stood up. Sango also heard the commotion coming from the well and stood up.

A hand shot up from the inside of the well and gripped the edge. It was followed by a forearm clothed in a red kimono. Soon enough the head of that horrifying half demon popped up. As soon his eyes landed on Katara he let out a snarl.

"There you are!" He growled.

"Run!" Katara yelled to Sango as she began to bolt towards the tree lines.

InuYasha launched himself out of the well and flew through the air. He landed directly in front of Katara by just a few inches. That startled her and caused her to fall backwards on her butt. The half demon loomed over Katara and sneered at her.

"InuYasha, Kagome - welcome back! Oh, and who's your friend," Katara could hear a male's voice from a distance behind her. She didn't pay much attention to anything but the angry beast in front of her.

InuYasha reached down and grabbed Katara's forearm, yanking her up. Katara struggled in his grasp trying to get away.

"Heh! Good luck trying to get away from me. You're just a pesky little human," he smirked.

He was too strong for her to escape. Before she could process what was happening, her body acted out of instinct. Her knee came up hard and nailed him in his manhood. This caused him to let go of her completely. He crouched over in pain. Katara took the opportunity to run into the trees. She ran as fast as she could.

"Katara," Kagome shouted, but Katara kept running.

Her adrenaline was pumping and she wasn't going to stop for anything. Katara jumped over tree roots, and swerved under branches. Her heart was pounding from both the running and the fear. She honestly had no idea what was going on, but she had never been so terrified in her life.

Katara lost her footing and skidding down a large dirt ledge causing her to bump into someone. Other rather, something. So scratch out that earlier statement. THIS was the most scared she has been in her life. She tilted her head back so she could take the creature all in. This beast was at least 9 feet tall. It's body was brown and scaly. It looked like a giant troll, but it's piercing red eyes made Katara realize not to say that observation out loud.

"Well look what we have here. Looks like I'm having lunch early today!" The deep voice rumbled out of the demon.

"Shit," Katara said loudly as she rolled out of the way. The demon's foot landed right where Katara had just been.

"You're going to look real good between my teeth," the demon growled as he took another attack at Katara.

This time she didn't dodge quick enough and was sent flying into the dirt hill she slid down earlier. Katara groaned as a sharp pain spread through her body. She tried to move but the pain took her breath away. The demon approached her eagerly. So this was it. Katara always thought she'd be taken out in style rather than get eaten by some demon. At least she'll get to see her mom again.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer," was shouted from above Katara.

She kept her eyes scrunched shut in pain, and the fact that she didn't want to see herself be eaten alive. It sounded like a fight was happening, but it seemed to be short lived.

"You know, I'm getting really sick of chasing after you," a familiar male voice spoke right in front of her.

Katara opened her eyes to find out her hero was none other than that dog eared demon. He was crouched down right in front of her. His nose scrunched up a bit.

"I smell human blood. It must be yours. Can you sit up," he asked.

Katara tried to move onto her elbows, but a sharp pain shot through her back. She inhaled sharply before responding.

"I don't think so."

"Alright, well this is probably going to hurt then," he said.

"What do you - fuck!" Katara shouted out in pain as InuYasha picked her up bridal style.

"Consider it payback for what you did to me earlier," he said before leaping up to the top of the hill.

This man began to sprint at a high speed back through the forest. The sudden movement and pain began to make Katara a little motion sick. To prevent her from getting sick she just closed her eyes and faced her head towards the demons chest, much to her displeasure. After some time she heard a familiar voice shouted in worry.

"Katara! Oh my God!" It sounded like Kagome. "InuYasha, what happened?"

"She was about to become some demons lunch when I found her! It looks like she got a sharp branch stabbed into her back when she was attacked," InuYasha's voice rumbled through his chest and against Katara's cheek.

"How bad is it," the soft voice of Sango asked.

"She'll live," InuYasha stated. "She'll just be sore for a couple of days."

The voices slowly started to fade away as Katara passed out.


	3. Healing Wounds

**Chapter 3: Healing Wounds**

A sharp pain in her back woke Katara from her dreamless sleep. Her eyes slowly opened to a darkened room. It looked like a small hut. She was currently laying on a bamboo mat next to a fire pit that was in the middle of the room. She was alone which both eased and slightly frightened her. What happened and why was she in pain? Better question, where was she? Another sharp pain stabbed through her back as she took a deep breath. Everything came back to her just then. The well, her falling, that half demon chasing her, and almost getting eaten by a giant troll! Her adrenaline shot through her once again and her fight or flight instincts were telling her to flee.

She sat up completely and ignored the pain she felt. Katara had to find Kagome and get them out of this place! It looked like Japan, but not the one she knew and loved. The red haired woman slightly pushed the bamboo shade-like door to the side as she peered out. It looked like she was in some kind of village. There was no sign of that demon or Kagome anywhere. It better not have done something to her!

Katara figured the coast was clear and exited the hut. She stumbled out into the middle of the crowded village. The people walking past her just gave her odd looks, but never said anything. Katara cautiously began to walk around looking for her cousin. This place was so weird and ancient looking. Everyone lived in huts that had stones on the roof to hold it down. How odd. It looks like something they would do back in the feudal era. She was drug out of her thoughts by something tugging on the bottom of her black shirt. Katara looked down to see a child maybe 6 years old. She also noticed 3 more a short distance away observing the situation.

"Excuse me, ma'am," the little girl said.

Katara crouched down to her level.

"Yeah honey, how can I help you," she asked kindly, having the nurse in her come out.

"We wanted to know why you were dressed so funny," the little girl asked quietly.

Katara looked down at herself and noticed that she was still in her favorite jeans,

.although they were now dirty and ripped, and a black tshirt. She was also still wearing her combat boots. Katara didn't see how she was dressed strangely until she noticed that everyone in the village was wearing kimonos. How the heck should she even replied.

"Oh! Well… that's because I'm not from here. I'm from a different country that wears clothes differently from you." Well that wasn't necessarily a lie.

"That makes sense! Where are you from?" The little girl asked, intrigued.

"Very far away," Katara replied.

"You must be homesick. I remember when mommy and daddy took me on a trip to visit the village over for 2 whole days. I got very sad and my heart got the tummy aches. That's when they told me I was just homesick," the little girl babbled on.

"C'mon Haru! Let's go play," the little boy from the distance away whine.

"I gotta go now! Bye nice lady!" The little girl waved before rejoining her friends.

Katara stood back up and folded her arms while watching the children run off with a

smile.

"You've always been really good with kids," a familiar voice sounded from behind Katara, making her jump.

She spun around to come face to face with her little cousin. Relief flooded her. Katara reached out and pulled Kagome into a hug.

"Kagome, I'm so glad you're okay."

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you," Kagome softly chuckled.

"I'm fine, but we need to get out of here and quick," Katara hurriedly said while grabbing her wrist. Kagome pulled her back.

"No, Katara, wait. Just… let me explain everything to you. Let's go somewhere and talk," Kagome said, before guiding her cousin away from the village.

The cousins sat down on a small hill that overlooked the watery rice fields. Kagome then began to explain everything to her cousin. How she first fell down the well, breaking InuYasha's spell to the sacred tree. She told her about how she was the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo, and that the sacred jewel was ripped from her body. Kagome ended up shattering the jewel and now her and her friends have to travel around the country to collect them. They're racing against time, because everyone and their mother was after these shards. Including this half demon named Naraku that seemed to have pissed everyone off in this country. Also, they were in the feudal ear?

Katara's head began to spin as she tried to wrap her head around all of this information. Kagome noticed this and stayed quiet while letting Katara process everything.

"Wait, so you're the girl from grandpa's story," Katara suddenly realized.

"Uh, what are you talking about," Kagome asked.

"You were really little, but grandpa told us about a story of how a demon was pinned to our sacred tree for 50 years. It was only until a priestess came by and broke the spell. Kagome, that was you!"

Kagome let out a gasp. "You're right! I do remember him telling us that story!"

"So Inuyasha is the reason for the scar on the sacred tree back home," Katara frowned.

"Kat, he's not as bad as you think! Deep down he's a really nice guy," Kagome reassured her cousin.

"Yeah yeah, you keep telling me this. From what you've told me, yes, he seems like a nice guy, but I still have my hesitations. I mean, he's a living, breathing demon."

"Half demon," Kagome corrected.

"A demon is a demon," Katara said sternly. "And you know Gramps would agree with me."

"Actually…" Kagome began.

Katara narrowed her at the brunette. "What."

"Grandpa has actually met InuYasha before," she began slowly. "He doesn't mind that he's part demon that much, and really enjoys his presence when he comes to visit."

"Excuse me," Katara practically growled. "That crazy old man drills into us about how demons, and evil spirits are bad. Don't trust them, and try to vanquish them if possible is what he would always say! I don't know about you, but he would go into graphic details with his stories that give me nightmares. Hell, I still have them today on occasion. So now you're telling me that he has suddenly become okay with the idea with demons. He's all buddy buddy with one now?"

"Kat, calm down," Kagome said softly.

"No, I'm pissed! My number one fear my whole life has been of demons, and now they aren't so bad? What else have I been lied to about?"

Katara has no idea why she was getting so mad over the fact. Maybe because gramps practically traumatized her as a kid? Everything was just so overwhelming to her and it pissed her off like none other. Rather than caused more damage, Katara just took a deep breath, turned away from Kagome and began to walk off.

"Katara, where are you going," Kagome called after her.

"This way," Katara said through gritted teeth.

"Why," Kagome asked again.

"Gotta." Was all Katara said before disappearing back into the village.

Katara got more frustrated the further she walked. Soon she was on the outskirts of the village again. Just the opposite side from where her and Kagome were sitting. She had all of these emotions that she just needed to blow off. Without thinking she ran to the nearest tree and jumped up to catch the branch on the south side of it. She pulled her body weight up and began to slowly climb the tree. A voice pulled her out of her concentration.

"Find your own tree to sit in," a male voice said.

This startled her enough to let out a gasp and loosen her grip on the branch. She slipped from the tree and landed on the ground. Her breath was taken away as a severe pain shot through her back. To cope with the pain she just scrunched her eyes shut, created a tight fist and slammed it against the ground in frustration.

"That wound will never heal if you keep injuring it," the man grumbled.

Katara peaked her eyes open to see InuYasha peering down at her from the tree branch on the north side. She said nothing as she just laid there, trying to catch her breath.

"You just gonna lay there all day," he asked.

"Yup," she replied breathlessly.

"Feh, whatever," he scoffed and he folded his arms once more and looked back off into the distance.

After a few minutes of silence, InuYasha broke it once more.

"Aren't you going to run off screaming again? I AM a half demon after all," he said bitterly.

All of her previous anger drained from her body. He almost sounded self-loathing when he said that. It brought her back to what everything Kagome had told her. While trying to convince Katara not to hate InuYasha, Kagome briefly touched on his lonely childhood. Everything in his previous village hated him and his mother all because he was a half demon. Most of them were disgusted and afraid of him. Katara's reactions earlier probably forced him to relieve those dark memories.

Katara looked at the man in the tree as she sat up. "No actually. I was going to come looking for you eventually. I just wanted to say thank you for saving me this morning. Without you I would be dead."

"What made you have the sudden change of heart," he said with a frown.

"Kagome, actually. She told me everything, and I guess it all makes sense. Besides, I can't be too angry at the man who has saved my baby cousin multiple times."

InuYasha stayed silent, so Katara continued. "My mother taught me to have an open mind, and open heart about everything and anyone. She would have been really disappointed in how I treated you earlier, so for that I'm sorry."

It was obvious InuYasha was uncomfortable with this situation. He's never had anyone apologize to him before for discriminating against him. He appreciated her apology, but still didn't fully trust her. He jumped down from the tree and stood in front of her. He offered his hand to her and helped her up.

"Let's head back to the village. It's getting dark, and I can smell that you wound has reopened," he said quietly before turning his back to Katara and lead the way back to the village.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Nursing Fractures

**Chapter 4: Nursing Fractures**

Katara started to slowly come out of her sleep to the smell of something cooking. She scrunched up her face from both the fragrance in the room and her body being sore. Not sure if it was from the ground she was sleeping on or the injury on her back, but regardless she sat up and stretched.

"She's finally awake!" a small voice said.

Katara opened her eyes to find the young fox demon, Shippo, sitting in front of her with the kitten Kirara.

"Sleeping until noon. Some things never change," Kagome giggled as she turned the food roasting on the fire.

"It's just a good sign that she's healing well," Sango smiled.

"That could be. However, this is how late she usually sleeps whenever she comes home to visit us," Kagome teased.

"Hey, it's that damn time change! My body clock gets all messed up from jet lag," Katara pouted.

There was a break in their conversation after that. Katara noticed a few members of their group missing. She had officially met them all when her and InuYasha returned last night. Kagome was shocked to say the least when they both walked in together. She was properly introduced to Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and the Priestess Kaede who's hut we were currently residing in. They were all really kind to Katara even after the fiasco she put them through when she first arrived here.

"Where are the boys, and lady Kaede," Katara asked.

"There were rumors that demons were nearing the village, so they went to check on things," Sango explained.

Katara didn't even flinch at the thought of demons this time. Normally she would be put into a panic attack at the very thought. She must be getting used to this place. Speaking of which…

"Kagome… Do you think I would be able to travel home?" She asked her cousin.

"You want to leave already," Shippo whined.

"I just, I want your thoughts, Kagome."

"I don't see why you shouldn't be able to since you managed to get here. However, you didn't have any of the shikon jewel shards on you, so I'm not really sure how you managed to pass through," Kagome wondered.

"Maybe there's something here that you're connected to," Sango therorized.

"What could possibly be here that I'm connected to," Katara questioned.

They were suddenly interrupted by InuYasha bursting through the door. He scrunched up his nose and smelt the air. He practically drooled.

"Something smells good. Is lunch almost ready yet, Kagome?"

"Just about!" Kagome said as she kept turning the food over the fire.

The demon suddenly plopped down and sat beside Katara. His arms were in his kimono. He didn't look at her as he spoke.

"Figured you were dead when you didn't wake up this morning," he said blankly.

Katara just stared at him with a cold face. "Well thank you for caring about my well being," she said sarcastically.

"Heh, why should I care about the life of a puny human," he scoffed.

She just stared at him in amazement. "Because most of your friends here ARE humans, dumbass!"

"What did you call me," he turned towards her and growled.

" . Is my Japanese not clear enough for you? Maybe I should explain it to you in English?" Katara suddenly switch to her native tongue. "You're a dumbass!" She yelled in English.

"I have no idea what you just said, but it seems like you're looking for a pounding," InuYasha growled while holding his fist up as a warning.

"I _am_ in need of a good pounding, but not from you, buddy," Katara shouted back slyly.

Sango let out a small gasp and quickly covered Shippo's young ears. InuYasha turned his beat red face away from her in embarrassment.

"Gah, you're just like that perverted monk," he stuttered out.

"What, getting embarrassed over talking about sex," Katara teased him.

Before InuYasha could retort back Kagome butt in. "Alright, you two knock it off!"

"But (he) (she) started it," the pair said together.

"Well I'm finishing it!" Kagome stated, before giving Katara a look. "Kat, this isn't like America, or our own time for that matter. People around here are not used to talking publicly about… you know…"

"Yeah, yeah! Fine. I'll keep my remarks to myself," she finally stated.

They were all suddenly removed from their conversation when a loud child's cry could be heard somewhere outside. It sounded like they were in pain. Katara's nursing instincts kicked in and she sprung up to run out the door. She scanned the area for the crying child. Luckily she spotted a group of kids carrying a crying little boy back into the village. He looked to be around 10. Katara rushed over there so assess the situation.

"What happened," she asked them calmly, taking control of the situation.

"He fell off the stone wall over by the river and hurt his foot," one of the boys said quickly. They all looked freaked out.

"What's wrong," Kagome asked as she ran over with the others.

"He hurt his foot," she told them before turning to address the kids. "Can you put him down gently so I can have a look?"

The kids placed their friend on the ground before stepping back to give Katara some room.

"What's your name," Katara asked the little boy.

"Sh- Shiori," he stuttered in pain.

"Shiori, my name is Katara. I'm a nurse, so I'm going to have a look at your foot, okay?" She explained to him.

"P-please don't hurt it more," he cried.

"I'm going to be as gentle as possible." She calmly explained before getting to work.

She softly lifted his ankle with a hand while the other was inspecting it. It was extremely swollen and already starting to blacken with bruising. It could be broken, but they couldn't know for sure without medical technology.

"Can you move your toes?"

The boy cautiously wiggled all of his toes.

"That's a good sign," she smiled at him. "How about moving your foot?"

The boy quickly shook his head no.

"Okay. Well the good news is that I don't think it's broken since you can move your toes. The bad news is that this is a severe sprain. It's going to hurt to walk on it for awhile, so what I need you to do is follow the R.I.C.E. steps." Katara explained.

"Rice?" Miroku question.

"Rest, ice, compress, and elevate. Sango, can you go find some wrap so I can find him a make-shift brace?"

"Of course!" She replied before hurrying off.

"Kagome, you don't happen to have any ibuprofen on you, do you?" Katara asked her cousin.

"No… but I do have some Tylenol!"

"Okay, that'll help with his pain. We just need something that'll help with the anti-inflammatory," Katara sat and thought. "Is there any herbs that you know of around here that'll help?"

Everyone was silent for a moment before InuYasha spoke up.

"What about Polygonum Cuspidatum," InuYasha questioned. "My mother gave me some when I was younger. I had a tendency of getting hurt a lot."

Katara gave him a soft smile. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I'll go look for some," he quickly said before disappearing with the others to retrieve their items.

While they were off, the little boy's parents arrived and Katara explained everything to them. The others finally returned, so Katara got back to work. Kagome gave him some Tylenol while Katara tightly wrapped his foot and ankle into a temporary brace. InuYasha returned with the herb, and told the boy's parents that the best way to take it is to mix it in with some tea.

"I would take that about twice a day," Katara explained to the family.

"Thank you so much, for everything," said the boy's mother while her and her husband began to carry their son off home.

Katara got up from her crouched position on the ground and dusted her jeans off.

She turned and saw the group staring at her.

"What," she questioned.

"That was amazing! You knew exactly what to do," Sango praised.

"Well it is my job after all," Katara chuckled.

"Wait, you finally got your certification," Kagome asked excitedly.

"I did," Katara responded proudly.

"That's so great! Congratulations," Kagome squeaked as she hugged her older cousin.

"Thank you."

"With how much all of us get injured, we could really use someone like you around," Miroku said.

"Yeah, Katara! You should stay with us!" Shippo exclaimed.

Kagome turned to Katara with an excited gasp. "I would love that!"

Katara didn't respond right away. She glanced over at InuYasha expecting him to make some smart remark. He stayed silent, but she caught him studying her curiously. This made something in her chest tighten. She quickly looked away.

"I don't know…" Katara started.

"C'mon Kat! Please," Kagome begged.

"I guess I don't really have anywhere else to go," Katara said slowly. It never really hit her until now.

"Don't you have-" Kagome began but was cut off by Katara.

"I sold everything when mom died. The house, the furniture, everything." Katara started to get choked up, but forced the tears back down. "Without her, I don't have a home anymore," she whispered.

Kagome noticed her cousin was in distress and pulled her in for another hug. "You do now," Kagome said quietly in her cousin's ear. "With us."


	5. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Chapter 5: Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow**

"You guys are leaving already," Shippo tearfully asked.

"Just for a little while," Kagome reassured him.

"I have some loose ends that need to be tied up before coming back," Katara informed her new friends.

Loose ends as in putting her mother to rest. They never had a chance to celebrate her life before Katara fell into the feudal era.

"We'll be back as soon as we're finished," InuYasha roughly said while leading the girls to the edge of the well.

Katara looked down the well and gulped. She was slightly afraid of the journey back. Katara looked up in surprise when someone grabbed her hand. It was Kagome. Kagome gave her older cousin a reassuring smile. Soon the trio took the leap off the edge of the well and down into the darkness.

Katara held her breath as they kept falling in blackness. It wasn't as scary this time since she had other people with her. She just hated the free falling sensation that made her heart slip into her throat. Before she had time to really panic they were surrounded by blue orbs as they entered the present day once more. They climbed up the latter that was built into the stone. It must have been installed as soon as Kagome started to travel back and forth.

As soon as they all walked through the front door of the house they were faced with Kagome's mom. She looked shocked and relieved to see us.

"Kagome, welcome home." As soon as she saw Katara, slightly behind the pair, she let out a gasp and embraced her niece. "Katara! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Auntie leaned back and placed a hand on each of Katara's cheeks. "I'm so sorry we never told you any of this, honey. I would have never wanted you to find out like that."

"It's alright, auntie," Katara gave her aunt a soft smile as she placed her own hands over the one's on her cheeks. "Everything has been explained to me. We're all good."

"Who's that at the door," an older man's voice came from the living room.

"It's your oldest granddaughter," Katara yelled back. "You better get in here old man. I have a few words I'd like to have with you."

Soon a short, grayed, old man slowly came walking through the door.

"Well if it isn't my wayward granddaughter who decided to go on a vacation after her mother died and refused to return my daughter home to me," Grandpa shot.

"Father!" Auntie exclaimed in surprise. InuYasha and Kagome just stood back in shock. They had never seen the elder Higurashi act so coldly. Katara wasn't fazed.

"And if it isn't the old geezer who traumatized me as a child with horror stories about demons, only to allow one into his home like he was your own family," Katara retorted.

"Someone needed to toughen you up! All your mother did was enable you," Grandfather frowned.

"Don't make me put you in a nursing home old man!"

"I will write you out of my will, little girl!"

The room was silent as the two stared each other down. It wasn't until Katara cracked a smile that gramps started to laugh. Truth be told the pair had been in constant contact since Suki's diagnosis. Even after her death they remained close. Gramps didn't like the idea of Katara taking a road trip after the death of his daughter rather than returning home. However, after a long heart to heart he realized that it helped with Katara's grieving process. As for their banter, they had always been like this. Just not quite as harsh when Suki was around or they would both get a beating.

"Get over here, you brat," he grinned as he opened his arms for a hug.

Katara pushed past everyone to give her grandfather a big hug.

"Welcome home, sweetheart."

Katara squeezed her grandfather before giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, gramps."

Gramps peered over his granddaughter's shoulder to eye his eldest daughter

before speaking quietly to Katara.

"You brought the good stuff we've talked about, right," he asked with a sly grin.

American tobacco and alcohol is what he was referring to. _'Suki would have wanted us to have an enjoyable time.'_ Gramps had told her over the phone when he asked her to bring those items for the celebration of life.

"What good stuff? Father, what are you two planning," auntie asked as she crossed her arms.

"Nothing," they both grinned at the woman before quickly heading upstairs.

"We have people arriving in an hour, so I want you all to be ready and presentable by then," Auntie informed them.

Everyone went off to get ready while InuYasha stayed behind in the kitchen to get auntie a hand with organizing the food and drinks. Katara soon came down the stairs in a black knee length dress that had black lace sleeves. She was also wearing small black heels. Her hair was down in loose curls. She looked at InuYasha once she was at the bottom of the stares.

"What," he asked once he noticed her gaze.

"You're not going to change?" She asked as she gestured to his red kimono.

"Uh… no," he stated.

"You're going to wear that to my mother's funeral," she practically growled.

Auntie noticed the sudden change in mood and practically swept InuYasha away.

"Don't worry, dear! I'll be sure he gets changed as well," she reassured her moody niece as she led InuYasha away to change.

Katara ran her hands through her hair and let out a deep sigh. This was going to be a long service. She decided to sneak outside for some tobacco use before the guests arrived. She walked over towards the steps of the shrine and lit up a cigarette. Katara took a long drag before exhaling the smoke. Smoking was not a regular thing for her. It only happened when she was high strung. The only other time she did this was when her mother was first diagnosed.

"Mind sharing one with this old geezer," her grandfather asked behind her.

Katara turned around with a sad smile and offered him one. He quickly lit up, and inhaled along with Katara.

"You know she would hate this," Katara said softly, gesturing to their cigarettes.

Grandpa just chuckled. "She would be furious." He took as pause as he began to reminisce. "The first time your mother brought your father here to visit I had asked him the same thing I asked of you. After dinner we went out for a smoke and Suki caught us behind the well house like a couple of teenagers! She even told your grandmother on me!" He let out a loud laugh. "We were both in the dog house that night."

"I can about imagine," Katara laughed as well.

"Are you two smoking?!" The voice of her younger cousin shouted behind them.

The two quickly turned around while hiding their cigarettes behind their backs. Kagome strode over to them wearing a black pencil dress and flats. Katara's eyes almost fell out of her head when she saw InuYasha beside Kagome. He was wearing a black suit and tie. His ears were also hidden by a black bandana. He looked incredibly handsome. Which shocked Katara and made her feel a little uneasy at the thought.

"Well don't you two clean up nicely," gramps grinned trying to avoid the subject.

"Is that your dad's suit," Katara also added.

"Don't try to hide it. It reeks of tobacco over here," InuYasha said with his nose scrunched up.

"You're a nurse. You should know that's bad for you," Kagome added.

Katara frowned and brought the cigarette to the front. She took another long drag before blowing the smoke upwards.

"Well no one asked for either of your judgments. I cope with shit my own way!" Katara growled as she threw the bud on the ground and put it out with her heel. She then pushed passed the two and stormed off towards the family's shrine. Guests would arrive at any moment.

The service went by fast, but Katara spaced out during most of it. She just kept thinking back to the last few memories she shared with her mother. Suki was Katara's best friend and vice versa. However, it appeared that Suki also had an impact on many others. The shrine was packed full of people. Some of her childhood friends from Japan, distant relatives, but a lot of people from the states. Most of her coworkers from the hospital made the trip here to celebrate Suki. People she went to university with also attended along with some professors that had her in school. Her mother was a much loved woman.

Before everyone left to go into the house for the after dinner, everyone insisted on giving their condolences to Katara. She felt slightly relieved to be mostly speaking English with these guests. Once the family finished greeting the long line Katara noticed one person was left standing at the back of the shrine. It was an older woman who clearly has had a lot of work done to herself to try and look young. She had long fiery locks that matched her personality perfectly. Katara's stomach dropped as soon as the woman started to approach her.

"Grandma," Katara spoke slowly, in English. "What are you doing here," she asked.

"Oh you know," the woman said as she took a few steps and looked around the shrine. "I was in the neighborhood for business and thought I would pop in. I wanted to pay my respects to my granddaughter," she smiled at Katara.

"Oh? So I'm your granddaughter now and not just some bastard child?" Katara spit out bitterly.

"I had been thinking long and hard about it, and I know my son would have wanted me to be in his daughter's life," the woman seemed unfazed by her granddaughter's anger.

"Well you're 21 years late! You can't pick and choose when to be a grandmother! Besides you disowned my father when he told you about the pregnancy. Mom even said you kicked her out of his funeral," Katara practically screamed.

"Now, now, you don't need to get so worked up. And is that what she really told you what happened? I swear, that girl was full of stories. She had to be escorted out, because she was making a scene."

"Well excuse her for being 8 months pregnant and emotional! She was attending the FUNERAL of the love of her life and the father of her unborn child. Of course she's going to fucking sob!"

"You are not welcome here," Gramps finally butted in, and in perfect English. "You are nothing but an evil woman who has brought sorrow to my family."

"I don't believe I was talking to you," she snapped at grandfather.

Suddenly an explosion of arguments happened between Katara's grandfather and grandmother. Even her auntie go in on the action. Katara started to breathe heavily as angry, sorrow, and anxiety began to build up on her. Kagome placed a comforting hand on her back while InuYasha just stood back and awkwardly watched, not knowing a lick of English.

"Stop it," Katara whispered.

"What was that," Kagome leaned in to hear to cousin.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it, damnit!" Katara screamed. The room fell silent and stared at the girl.

"This is my mother's _funeral _for Christ sake!" Katara sobbed. "Can't we just celebrate her in peace, is that too much to ask?!"

Katara then bolted from the shrine with tears quickly rolling down her face. She needed air and to be alone. She ran to the place that seemed to always be drawing her in: the sacred tree. She hid behind it and out of sight from the world. Her knees gave away and forced her to sink down to the ground. Katara wrapped her arms around her knees and silently cried there for what seemed like hours. After a while, soft footsteps approached her.

"Katara," a male's voice spoke.

Katara was surprised when she looked up to see InuYasha standing before her.

"Are you okay," he quietly asked.

"Yeah," she said hoarsely.

"Do you... mind if I sit?" He asked while gesturing to the place beside her.

Katara just nodded. InuYasha quickly took a seat beside her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the other's presence.

"I'm sorry about your mother," InuYasha started awkwardly. Katara stayed silent. "She had a lot of people here who seemed to care about her." Another beat. "My mother passed away when I was really young."

"I bet you had your father though," she said quietly, full of bitterness.

"I never knew my father. He died minutes before I was born," he informed the girl.

Katara in took a sharp breath at this news. "I'm so sorry." She didn't mean to be so mean to him. "I never knew my father either. He also died a month before I was born."

"It seems like we have a lot in common."

"I just," Katara started to get choked up again. "I miss her so much! I don't know what I'm going to do without her."

Katara began to cry again. This made InuYasha extremely uncomfortable. He hated to see women cry. Sango, Kagome, his own mother. But for some reason he especially hated to see this woman, Katara, cry. He was unsure of how to comfort her, so he did what he would with Kagome. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her close. Katara noticed this and took advantage of the physical touch she didn't know she needed so much. She wrapped both arms around his waist and cried heavily into his chest. InuYasha just sat there quietly while holding this broken girl.


	6. Ghosts from the Past

**Chapter 6: Ghosts from the Past**

Katara floated back into consciousness. Her neck was a little stiff from sleeping at a weird angle. What was she even sleeping on? It was warm and comforting, but also rose and fell on occasion. Curiosity peaked Katara's interest, and she opened her eyes to find a resting half demon. Katara let out a soft gasp as she flung herself out of InuYasha's arms. What the hell was going on? Why was she asleep on him?!

The sudden movement must have startled InuYasha awake, because his eyes flung open as his body moved into a protective stance. Once he saw the situation he relaxed.

"You're awake," InuYasha said.

"Yeah. Why the hell didn't you move me last night," She asked embarrassed. She completely broke in this man's arms last night then fell asleep on him. How pathetic was she?

"I didn't want to wake you," he said as he looked away from her, a small blush rising up his cheeks.

"Oh," she said as she looked down, feeling totally pathetic. "Thank you for… being with me last night."

"Don't worry about it," InuYasha said nonchalantly as he stood up. "Like I said last night, I know how it feels to lose a mother. I had no one when I lost mine, so I figured you might need someone," he said while blushing once more.

Katara smiled and pulled him into a hug which threw InuYasha off completely. "Thank you," she said once more.

InuYasha had always been uncomfortable with physical interactions since no one ever really dared to be near him. Though he would never say out loud, he really enjoyed the touch. Especially from Katara. Just the thought made InuYasha more uncomfortable and confused, so he gently pushed the girl away.

"C'mon, we better get going. We're supposed to go back today," the man said as he began to head towards the house.

A few moments passed as Katara stared after the man in confusion. "Right…" she finally said before shortly following after him.

The pair walking into the house to find the entire Higurashi family sitting at the

breakfast table with worried looks. As soon as they saw Katara and InuYasha walk in they all jumped up from their seats.

"Katara! InuYasha!" Kagome yelled in relief.

"Katara, honey, I'm so glad you're okay," Auntie said while pulling her niece in for a tight hug.

"We were really worried about you when you never came back last night," Sota said.

"That devil woman leaves destruction everywhere she goes," Gramps practically growled. "I'm surprised she's able to step foot on sacred land."

Katara let out a laugh before going around the table and hugging the old man from behind.

"I'm sorry for making you worry," Katara then gave her grandfather a quick kiss on the top of his head before stepping away. "Besides, I think you need to put the spirituality on those sutras around the shrine."

"They work just fine!" Gramps shot back.

Katara pointed a thumb in InuYasha's direction before smiling. "Clearly not. Also they allowed the 'devil woman' to step foot here."

Gramps just pouted before continuing his breakfast. InuYasha sat down with the rest of the family to eat while Katara went upstairs. It wasn't too hard for her to pack a bag since she never had the chance to fully unpack a few days ago. One thing was for sure, she needed a shower before venturing back into the feudal era. About 45 minutes later Kagome came up to tell Katara that InuYasha was getting antsy and ready to go. Katara finished up her shower and grabbed her backpack full of essentials - including a heavily packed first aid kit.

The girls said goodbye to their family before heading off down the well. The trip went smoothly like always and before they knew it they were back in the feudal era. They re-grouped with everyone in Kaede's village before setting out on their next adventure. Everyone was relatively quiet on the journey.

Miroku and Sango led the way with Shippo and Kirara on each of their shoulders. Kagome was behind them walking her bike and quietly chatting with InuYasha. No doubt drilling him on where they were last night. Katara was taking the back while just aimlessly watching the beautiful countryside. It was an overcast day, but it didn't make the scenery any less beautiful. The peace was interrupted by InuYasha.

"So Katara, who was that crazy red haired woman at your mother's funeral," InuYasha turned around and asked bluntly.

"Unfortunately, that was my father's mother," Katara told him.

"How come I couldn't understand what she was saying? Was she speaking that other language you yelled at me in the other day," InuYasha questioned.

"Oh! Is she from that place you're from? The U. S. A.?" Sango asked.

"Yes, my grandmother is from the states like me and speaks predominantly English. Although her company does business overseas, so she can speak a little bit of other languages," Katara explained. "But she's a big snob who hasn't taken a liking to me until now."

"Why's that," Miroku asked curiously.

"I'm a 'bastard child born out of wedlock, and to an immigrant no less!'" Katara mocked her grandmother.

"She seriously said that to you," Kagome exclaimed, furious.

"Kag, when I was 5, my mom and I ran into her at the grocery store. I went in for a hug and she said 'don't touch me, you filthy child!'"

"Oh she is going down the next time I see her," Kagome vowed confidently.

"I'm sorry you've had to endure that," Miroku said sympathetically.

InuYasha just couldn't help but stare at this woman. He has never connected with someone like this so deeply before. Not even Kikyo. They were so similar and different all at the same time.

The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful. Once night time rolled around they were able to find a small place of lodging to stay at. It was one room and nothing special, but it was a roof over their heads during this rainy night. Everyone was getting settled in on the floor except for InuYasha who propped himself up against a well with his sword in his lap. Katara was snuggling down into her blanket when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She rolled over and peaked her eyes open to come face to face with her baby cousin.

"Yeah," Katara whispered.

"I'm going outside to use the bathroom," Kagome whispered to her cousin.

"Need me to come with," Katara asked groggy.

"No, I'll be okay."

"M'kay," Katara murmured before falling asleep.

She wasn't asleep long before they were all startled awake by a distant scream. It sounded like Kagome. Katara quickly sat up and looked to her left to see that Kagome had not returned. She stumbled out of her blankets as she ran out the door with the others to find the Miko. It was dark and misty out. The only source of light was the partially clouded moon.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled.

"Kagome, where are you," Katara asked loudly.

Shippo lit some of his foxfire for some more light. The group continued searching the area until Sango yelled that she found Kagome. Everyone ran over to the young woman who was pale as a ghost and shaking like a leaf. Her brown eyes were wide as tears streamed down her cheeks. She was staring at nothing in the distance.

"Kagome, what's wrong," Katara asked as she held her cousin at arm's length while accessing her for any injuries.

"He… Kat, do you see him," Kagome's voice shook.

Katara looked in the distance where Kagome's gaze was and saw nothing.

"I don't see anything, Kagome. What's going on? What do you see," Katara asked, slightly frantic.

"I- I see my," Kagome began, but stopped when Shippo's foxfire suddenly went out.

"F-Father?" Shippo whimpered as well, while also looking into the distance. There was nothing.

"Shippo," Katara asked as she looked over at the small boy.

As she looked around at all of her friends they seemed to be in the same state as Kagome. Frozen in shock, fear, and disbelief. They were all individually staring at nothing. At least nothing that Katara could see. Even InuYasha was affected. Tears welled up in his eyes but refused to fall.

"InuYasha, can you hear me? You have to snap out of this," Katara said, as she shook him.

"Katara… it's- it's my mother. She's here. She's back," InuYasha said quietly.

"InuYasha, she's not really there! You're just seeing things!"

"Katara," a voice too familiar to her called her name.

Katara turned around in this mist to find no one besides her friends. It was her mother's voice she swore she had heard.

"Katara, you need to listen," it spoke again. It was her mom. She was sure of it!

"Mom?"

"The demon of the mist is making your friends relive their grief. It's feeding off of it and slowly draining their life force. You need to clear the mist and stop that demon," the voice told her.

"But how am I-" Katara started, but was cut off by the voice.

"Slay the demon, Katara. It is what you were meant to do."

None of this made any sense to her. How was it feeding off of everyone's grief but her own? Out of everyone here she had the rawest sad energy. Besides, how was she even supposed slay this demon?! She couldn't even see anything besides a small green light back in the trees! Wait. What was that light?

Katara stepped through the tree line and followed the light. This was probably a terrible idea since she had no weapons on her for defense. Once she saw the object in question her nerves died down. A tall skinny bottle was sitting on the ground. It was what was giving off the green light. The design had some golden leaves edged into it along with some ancient Japanese writing. Mist was pouring out from the top of the bottle. All she had to do was break this thing, right?

Something in the mist behind her gave a hiss. Katara quickly spun around to find a very large snake demon. Its glowing red eyes peered down at her as it bared its large sharp fangs.

"What is it that you think you're doing? How are you not affected by my mist," the beast hissed once more as it slithered closer to Katara.

"Clearly you're not a strong as you thought you were," Katara barked.

"Oh really," It said as it began to slither around Katara like a predator stalking its prey. "I can practically _taste_ the sadness radiating off of you. It's curious how this mist isn't affecting you."

Katara needed to think of something and quick otherwise she was going to be eaten. How the hell was she going to break that container? Breaking the container would kill this demon, right?

"Hmm, maybe that grief wasn't enough for you. Perhaps you need something newer… more fresh," the beast spoke slyly before landing his eyes on the closest person to them. InuYasha.

The demon went to move away from Katara, but luckily she caught on to his plan quickly. She began to bolt towards InuYasha only to be flung forward by the swing of the demons tail. Katara went flying and smashed face first into the ground, practically eating dirt. Lucky for her the demon actually helped her get closer to InuYasha more quickly. She stumbled to her feet and closed the distance between her and the white haired man.

"InuYasha!" she screamed as she grabbed his arm, ready to push him out of the way.

Katara noticed the snake just feet away about ready to attack. Her body went into fight or flight auto-pilot. She quickly reached down and grabbed InuYasha's sword. The sword was ripped from the sheath and Katara swung it at the demon just in time. She managed to cut a deep slice near its neck. The demon howled as blood sprayed from the wound and onto Katara's face.

She looked down at the bloody sword. Didn't Kagome say it got bigger and powerful once it was out of the sheath? It just looked like a rusty old sword. But it got the job done. The snake curled up in pain trying to heal its wound quickly. The injury must have weakened the mist, because the others seemed to be coming out of their dreams completely dazed.

"Mother?" InuYasha asked slowly as he looked around in confusion. He thought his mother was right in front of him.

Katara had no time to waste and began to sprint back towards the bottle.

"I am going to eat you alive," the demon snarled as it quickly slithered after her.

Katara slid to a stop near the bottle. She stared to demon straight in the eye as she raised the Tetsusaiga above her head.

"Bye bitch," she growled at the demon before slamming the sword down on the bottle hard.

The green light began to get brighter and brighter as the mist swirled around Katara. Once to bottle was fully broken it was like a bomb had gone off. The force threw Katara backwards onto the ground. She rolled a bit before coming to a complete stop. The wind knocked out of her. She just continued to lie on her back trying to catch her breath. The sword lay limply in her open palm. She stared up at the stars in amazement. She just killed her first demon! She was pulled out of her thoughts by some panicked yelling came towards her.

"Katara," Kagome screamed.

She was suddenly surrounded by all of her friends. Katara gave a relieved sigh that they all seemed unharmed. She moved some bloody hair out of her face to get a better look at them.

"Are you guys okay," Katara asked.

"I think we should be the ones asking you that," Sango said while extending her hand out for Katara to take.

She graciously did, and was hauled back up to her feet.

"You reek of demon blood," InuYasha scrunched up his face.

"What, no 'Thank you for saving my life, Kat'?" Katara just rolled her eyes. "Here's your sword." Katara handed the bloody weapon back to its owner.

"So that blood on your face isn't yours," Shippo asked, almost in tears.

"I don't think so, mostly," Katara reassured the boy.

"_Kat_," a voice said.

Katara looked over at Kagome. "Yeah?"

Kagome looked at her, confused. "I... didn't say anything."

"Katara Jane," it said once more.

No one ever called her by her middle name unless it was her mother. She followed the sound of the voice and froze in place. Her mother was there, clear as day. The woman looked exactly as she did before the cancer took over. Short brown hair just past her ears, and a toned, slightly muscular physique. She gave her daughter that soft smile she saved only for her.

"M-Mom?" Katara asked, frightened that this ghost would disappear any moment.

"Aunt Suki," Kagome asked, shocked, from right behind Katara.

"How are you here, " Katara asked.

"I've been here this entire time," Suki reassured her.

"But how… why wasn't I entranced like the others?"

"You were able to have closure with my death. You're friends, unfortunately, were never able to have closure with the death of their loved ones. But on my last day, you laid with me in my bed and held my hand. We were able to say our goodbyes," Suki softly explained.

"Yeah, until you sent me out of the room," Katara growled at her mother.

"Honey, you didn't need to see that."

"Bull! I wanted to be there for you!"

"I know you're mad, and you have every right to be," Suki said.

"Good, because I'm pissed!" Katara shouted as tears came to her eyes.

"It's alright to hate me. You deserve to hate me," Suki said with a tone of sadness in her voice. "When your father died I hated him for it. I was alone, pregnant, and scared. I hated him for it, and it's okay for you to hate me for leaving as well."

Tears were now thoroughly running down Katara's face. Her fists were balled so hard that her knuckles turned white. She growled at the woman in front of her.

"How. Dare. You." Katara strode forward to her mother and gave her a shove. "How dare you leave me here all alone!"

A sob escaped Katara. Suki instantly came back forward and held her daughter as she collapsed to the ground, a sobbing mess.

"Come back. I need you! Please come back," Katara said through her sobs.

"Katara," Suki spoke to her daughter sternly. This forced Katara to raise her gaze to her mother. "Stop it. You do not need me."

"But I do," the girl cried.

"No, you don't. I raised you to be a strong, independent woman. You can miss me, and _want _me back. But you do not need me. Just look what you did here today all by yourself. You didn't need me. Besides, it looks as if you have a strong group of friends behind you. You're going to be just fine, sweetheart," Suki gave her daughter a kiss on the head before standing up and stepping back.

"Wait, you're leaving," Katara asked, even more saddened at the thought.

"I have to. Consider this your proper closure since you weren't with me when I passed."

"Mom," Katara spoke once more. "Tell dad I said hello."

"I'll be sure to do that," Suki smiled. "I love you to the moon!" Suki shouted before slowly starting to fade away.

"And I love you all the way back," Katara whispered as she watched her mother completely disappear and finally move on.

Katara continued sitting on her knees at her spot on the ground. Her gaze stared straight ahead while she tried to process everything. She didn't answer the voices that called to her. She didn't even snap out of it when Kagome got on her knees as well and wrapped her arms around her cousin.

This was it. She had finally closed the last chapter of her old life. Katara glanced over at her cousin before leaning her head against the younger girl's. She felt oddly content like a weight was finally lifted off of her shoulders. This was the beginning chapter of her new life, and she couldn't wait to get it started.

* * *

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading. I have really enjoyed writing this story thus far. Just a little update: I have recently broken my foot and might not be in the mood to write if I'm in a lot of pain. The updates might be a little more spaced out than normal.

Anyway! If you enjoy reading this story then please leave a review, favorite, or even set an alert for it.

Thank you!


	7. Lend Me Your Pain

**Chapter 7: Lend Me Your Pain**

It had been a long day of traveling. InuYasha insisted that they set up camp even though it was hardly early evening. He had been moody all day which resulted in constant arguments with the young nurse. He and Katara were about ready to rip each other's throats out. Especially now that they were relaxing for the night.

Katara was lying under a tree resting peacefully. Kagome had asked for her

assistance in reapply the bandage on her hand. She had gotten a decently sized cut on her palm from the last battle they had fought in. Katara was gone maybe 5 minutes to help, but when she returned to her resting spot a certain dog demon was lying there. Katara was pissed.

"No. Absolutely not! Get up," she yelled at InuYasha.

"Why," he barked back.

"Because that is my spot! I was there first."

"Well you lost that right when you moved!"

Katara then shoved him out of the spot before plopping back down. InuYasha retaliated by shoving her back. This went on for a few minutes as they bickered. Katara was getting pissed off since he took the spot once again. She grabbed his bicep and was trying to yank him away. He kept yelling at her to let go of him as she struggled to get away from him. Katara soon lost her grip on his arm causing it to go flying back towards Katara's face.

InuYasha's elbow nailed her right in the nose, hard. Everyone gasped as the

force knocked Katara on her back. It throbbed as she looked around seeing stars. Something warm and copper tasting ran down onto her lips. She sat up dazed and in pain.

"Ugh, fuck! Okay! Keep the damn spot," she groaned as she shakily got to her feet.

"Katara," InuYasha started as all of his features softened.

"You're not the first man to hit me, so don't feel too bad," Katara growled as she held her head back in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

The woman began to walk away from the camp.

"Kat, where are you going," Kagome asked, worried.

"I'm going dancing. What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I need to go clean this up," she snapped as she gestured to her nose.

She continued to walk away without another response. The river wasn't too far from camp. Katara sat on the river bank and wet down a piece of cloth she had. The nurse then began to gently wipe the blood off of her nose. She winced a little bit as it still stung. It wasn't broken, thankfully, but it will be sore for a while. The sun was starting to get low on the horizon, so Katara decided to stay and watch.

"My, my, my! What do we have here," a velvet soft voice purred.

Katara was brought out of her trance by this. Her head snapped up, as she looked across the shallow river. A figure of a woman stood on the other side. Her skin was deathly pale that matched her long hair, and the iris of her eyes. Her nails were long and black like claws. Her clothing was black and flowing. The woman's gaze pierced straight through Katara as she stood up.

"Who are you," Katara asked.

"My name is Akimi, and this is my forest. Are you in pain," she asked.

"No," Katara responded, guarded.

The woman, Akimi, stepped into the water and began walking towards Katara. She took a step back unsure of what to do. Once she was right in front of Katara, she touched the girl's chin to lift her head up.

"A man did this to you, did he not," she asked.

Katara yanked her head away, but stayed silent. Akimi's eyes drifted off behind Katara as rapid footsteps approached them.

"Katara," InuYasha yelled, his Tetseiuga at the ready.

All of her friends had raced to her aid, and were battle ready. She didn't understand why, or even how they knew to show up here.

"Who the hell are you," InuYasha growled.

"Is this the man," Akimi asked Katara softly.

Katara refused to respond. Akimi gripped her chin once again and forced their eyes to meet. Akimi studied her for a while. Everyone was on edge as to what would happen next.

"Your energy is so similar to one another, yet different." Her gaze stayed strong on Katara. "He thinks you're nothing but a useless human who is in the way."

This snapped something in Katara and she turned around to growl at InuYasha. "Excuse me!?"

Akimi's gaze then held onto InuYasha's. "And she will never get over the fact that you're nothing but an evil half-demon."

InuYasha turned his glare to Katara. "Oh, she won't. Will she?"

And like the flip of the switch the pair was in each other's faces shouting.

"If you think I'm in the way then stop being a little bitch about it and tell it to my face," Katara spat.

"You think you're so much better than me, when you're actually nothing. At least I don't run off and cry when I take a hit to the face!" InuYasha spat back.

Katara then pulled her arm back before cracking her fist into his face. Akimi stood in between the two and chuckled.

"Now, now, the fun has only just begun," she grinned as she placed a palm on each of their foreheads. A purple light emitted out of her and into them.

"This spell will now allow you both to feel _everything _the other person feels. You'll feel each other's physical pain that you'll inflict upon one another along with the mental pain. The only way to break this spell is if one of you dies," Akimi smirked as she grabbed the container of jewel shards from around Katara's neck. "Try not to make it too quick. Enjoy killing each other."

As Akimi started her journey back through the river all hell broke loose. Katara growled and threw another blow at InuYasha only to be shoved back onto the ground. Katara was able to roll out of the way just enough as InuYasha slammed his giant sword onto the ground where she once was. Kagome shrieked as the two attempted to kill each other.

"She's getting away with the jewel shards," Shippo cried as he chased after the woman with no luck. She was already gone.

Miroku and Sango jumped in and tried to separate the two of them. Kagome was able to pry the sword out of InuYasha's hands. It transformed back once it was tossed to the ground.

"I don't need that stupid sword to kill you. I'll take more pleasure doing it with my bare hands," He growled as he ripped an arm away from Miroku, dug his claws into the opposite arm and then threw his next attack at her. "Blades of blood!"

Katara pushed Sango out of the way just in time as her back was slashed up from the attack. She let out a pained cry. Seconds later InuYasha also let out a yelp. He placed his hand on his back to find that the same injury he inflicted upon her also appeared on him. He growled at this.

"Stop! Please! You're going to kill each other," Kagome cried.

"That's the point," Katara said quietly, deadly.

She quickly grabbed Sango's Katana and lunged for InuYasha. Since he was being held back by both Kagome and Miroku he never had the chance to deflect the attack. Katara impaled the sword into his left side which caused both of them to spit out some blood. At this point Kagome was sobbing as she wedged herself between her two best friends. A hand was placed on each of their chests.

"Stop!" She screamed as pink light shot from her hands and into each of them. The force from the blow knocked both of the injured onto the ground.

They both laid on the ground, confused and in pain. No one rushed to check on them in fear that they would snap and try to kill each other again. Katara finally let out a groan.

"I am in… a lot of pain… why," she asked through heavy breathes.

InuYasha also started to come to. He tried to sit up, but found it difficult with a sword sticking out of his side.

"When the fuck did I get stabbed," he asked, bewildered.

"You don't remember anything," Miroku asked, hesitantly.

"No," he replied, annoyed, as he took the sword out of his side.

While doing so Katara arched her back in pain, and let out a scream. She had never felt anything like that before. She had been in fights, broken bones, bike accidents, etc. Never in her life has she felt a sword come out of her body, and she never does again.

"Fuck!" She shouted as blood spurted from her side.

InuYasha, being a half demon, wasn't as affected by the wound. He just needed to keep it wrapped for a day and he would be fine. Katara on the other hand needed to stop the bleeding soon or she would die.

"Someone come apply pressure," she let out a cry. Her hands were too weak to.

Sango jumped into action and quickly ripped Katara's shirt off of her and used the cloth to apply the pressure.

"Hnn… Kagome, go back to camp and get my first aid kit," Katara ordered. Kagome instantly took off doing as she's told.

Katara sat up with the help of Miroku allowing her to lean on him. InuYasha stood back in horror. He had no idea what to do or why she was hurt. She seemed relatively okay, until he removed the sword from himself. Actually, her wound was in the same place the sword was on him. Was this a coincidence?

"I need to see the wound," she said. Her whole back was shaking from shock.

Katara's trembling hands removed Sango's steady ones from the cloth and lifted it up. The wound was deep and continuously bleeding. It won't be able to clot on its own before she passed out from blood loss and died. They had to cauterize it.

"Fuck," she cursed again.

"What is it," InuYasha spoke this time.

"We have to cauterize the wound," she told them grimly.

"Wh-what's that," Shippo asked, afraid.

Katara grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye.

"Shippo, I need you to do this for me. I need you to use your fire on my wound."

Shippo started to cry, "No, I can't! I don't want to hurt you."

"I will die if you don't," She told him sternly.

"There has to be another way," he continued to cry.

"Shippo," Inuyasha said quietly. "Would you be able to do it on me? If I'm healed then maybe Katara will be healed as well."

"I don't want to burn either of you!"

"There might be another way," Sango said as she took a dagger from her thigh holster. "I've seen this done on some of my people when they were too injured in battle. We can use shippo's fire to heat the metal up and use it to close the wound."

"You're doing WHAT," Kagome yelled as she ran back to her friends, and heard the tail end of Sango's suggestion.

"I'm going to DIE if we don't do this, Kag. Shippo, heat up the blade. Sango, I need you to have as gentle of hands as possible. Miroku and Kagome, I'm going to be in an intense amount of pain. My body is going to shake and thrash before I pass out. I need you to hold me down. No matter what, don't let me move," Katara instructed. Kagome paled, but nodded.

"I should do this. I'm probably the only one who has the stomach for it," InuYasha suggested.

"Hell no! You're going to be in just as much pain as I will be in," Katara protested.

"I have a higher pain tolerance," he informed her.

"It's okay, InuYasha. I can do it, " Sango told him. "Besides, you need to go sit down yourself. You are equally as injured."

InuYasha just grumbled as he sat off to the side while watching with uneasiness. Shippo burned the dagger to a bright red. Kagome helped Katara take her belt off her jeans, so she hand something to bite down on. Miroku and Kagome then got into position to restrain Katara. Sango removed the rag from the wound and gave Katara a look.

"Are you ready," she asked softly. Katara just nodded and prepared herself.

Sango took a deep breath and placed the molten dagger over the wound. Katara let out a high pitched muffled scream. Her back tried to arch in pain but Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo all held her down. Hot tears were leaking out of the corner of her eyes. This pain was indescribable. It was so intense it seemed like her lungs forgot how to breathe. Dying had to have been less painful than this.

When Sango moved over to the deep portion of the wound the pain intensified if that was possible. She let out one last strangled scream before her body could no longer take it anymore. She fell into the black abyss of unconsciousness.


	8. Moonless Night

**Chapter 8: Moonless Night**

Voices quietly swirled around Katara as she fell in and out of consciousness. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't open her eyes. It was as if they were cemented shut. It wasn't until she felt a rough hand gently caress her face when she finally pried her eyes open. All she could see was white and red blurs as her eyes adjusted.

"InuYasha," Katara croaked out.

"It lives," InuYasha joked.

"Fight me," Katara joked as well.

"I'm pretty sure we already did that and almost killed each other."

"What are you talking about," she asked confused.

"What do you all remember," InuYasha asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

"I remember that strange woman from the river. I think she said something to make me angry. It gets a little fuzzy after that. I know I ended up injured really bad, and I -" Katara shot up with a gasp.

She needed to check her wound! She didn't feel anything which was not a good sign. Someone must have changed her clothes while she was out, because she was in the extra pair of clothes she had in her bag. Katara lifted up her shirt to see the damage and was in shock at the sight. It was completely healed. The only thing that was left was an angry pink scar. With wide eyes she looked up at InuYasha in confusion.

"Explain," was all she could say.

"You've been out for three days," InuYasha started. "As it turns out that woman was some sort of witch. She not only placed a curse on us, but tainted our aura's. Kagome purified us which knocked us out of our death match."

"What about this curse," Katara asked.

"Well, she wanted us to kill each other so she could get the jewel shards. Which she did," he growled. "I guess we have some form of connection now. So far we know that we can feel each other's pain. I guess you stabbed me and ended up getting the same wound as me."

"I stabbed you," she shouted in surprise.

"That's what I was told," InuYasha laughed. "Not too many humans can say that."

"I'm so sorry," Katara apologize sincerely.

"Don't be sorry. I attacked you as well. We were under some spell, so don't worry about it."

"But how did I heal so quickly?"

"I think it might have to do with our connection. My body heals faster than humans, so I think that might have helped you. Probably even saved your life."

"Are we still… connected," Katara asked a little bashful at the thought.

"Miroku said that the old hag told us the curse wouldn't be lifted unless one of us dies," he explained.

Katara nodded while she absorbed all of the information that was given to her. They would need to be more careful going forward otherwise the other could get hurt. Katara wasn't much of a problem. It was more on InuYasha and how he just blindly runs into battle and gets hurt. He could get Katara killed from his own injuries if he doesn't wise up.

"Speaking of Miroku," Katara started as she looked around the empty camp. "Where are the others?"

InuYasha huffed while crossing his arms. He leaned his back against the tree that they had once fought over, and almost pouted.

"Kagome sensed the shards the old hag stole from you. They all went after them, and left me on babysitting duty," he said, bitterly.

"Why would they make _you_ stay behind? You're the strongest out of all of us," Katara pointed out.

"Not tonight, unfortunately," InuYasha frowned as he glared at the setting sun.

"Why not," she asked, confused.

"Kagome never told you what happens on the night of the new moon," InuYasha asked.

"No…" she said slowly and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You will in about five minutes," he said, while gripped the handle of his sword.

Katara was usually good at reading people, but she could practically feel how anxious InuYasha was. Testing the waters to see if she still had pain, she wiggled her body a little bit. Nothing seemed to hurt anymore. That being said, Katara then crawled over to InuYasha. She said down on his left side. They were shoulder to shoulder. The hanyou glanced over at the woman as she did this. Without much thought, Katara laid her head on his shoulder and stared ahead at the tree line.

"I can feel you anxiety," she softly said.

"Yeah, well, I hate these nights," InuYasha grumbled.

"Seriously, why do you-" Katara turned her head towards him and gasped.

His dog ears were gone, and his white hair was slowly transitioning to black. His now gray eyes stared at Katara in anticipation.

"What happened to you," she asked, concerned.

Suddenly Katara could feel a deep pulsing within her. Her head started to throb as so many sensations hit her all at once. InuYasha's image slowly began to sharpen like she just put on a strong pair of glasses. Everything amplified all at once. She could hear the crickets as if they were right in her ear. Birds could be heard in the forest settling in for the night. The distant rushing of the river could be faintly heard. What shocked her the most was that she could hear InuYasha's heartbeat. She could _smell _him. He was starting to get even more anxious, so Katara could start to smell the sweat forming in the palms of his hands. Their eyes met, and InuYasha looked slightly scared.

"What's wrong," Katara asked him.

"How are you feeling," InuYasha asked her slowly, cautiously. He began to approach her like she was a wild animal. This confused her.

"I'm fine. I actually feel pretty great. I should be asking you the same question!"

"I was born on a moonless night. Every month on the new moon I turn into my human half," InuYasha explained. "I don't think my quick healing is the only thing you inherited from me…"

"What are you talking about," Katara was super confused.

InuYasha slowly walked over to Kagome's large yellow backpack. He began to dig around in it like he was looking for something. A small compact mirror was retrieved from the back. InuYasha hesitantly walked back over to the girl.

"I need you to stay calm," InuYasha informed her.

"Stop, you're freaking me out! What's wrong," Katara asked, worried.

"Just don't freak out when you look at your reflection," InuYasha calmed said as he opened the mirror for Katara.

Her hands flew to her mouth in shock as a gasp escaped her lips. She couldn't believe her reflection. Her once fiery red hair was now starch white. The emerald green eyes are now vibrant gold. And the ears. They even twitched at the thought!

Her blood ran cold. She was a demon. No - a half demon.

"I'm a demon," Katara shouted.

"Looks like it," InuYasha stated.

"Why do I look like you? I'm literally you with BOOBS," she shouted in anger.

InuYasha's face turned beat red at that. He looked away in embarrassment as he spoke.

"It looks like when my blood turns human yours will turn demon. At least until we find a way to break this damn curse," InuYasha said before walking towards the campfire and sitting down. "I know how much you hate demons, so don't worry. You should be back to normal by daybreak."

"InuYasha," Katara started as she walked over to the half human and sat down next to him. "I don't hate all demons, and I don't hate you."

"Heh, you could have fooled me," InuYasha refused to look at her.

"Why do you think I hate you," Katara asked, solemnly.

"Oh geez, I don't know," he started sarcastically. "I guess it's because of the fact that you always seem to pick fights with me. Figuratively, and now, literally."

Katara gave a small smile. "We're too much alike. I think that's why we butt heads so much."

InuYasha didn't say anything and still refused to look at her. He just continued on looking at the fire. Katara knew he wasn't convinced. She cupped his cheek in her palm and forced his face towards her.

"Hey, I don't hate you, okay?" She gave him a smile. "Do you get on my nerves sometimes? Yes. But I do like having you around. I like having your presence nearby. It's actually pretty comforting."

The air tighten as the pair said nothing, and continued to look into the other's eyes. Slowly, perhaps without their knowledge, they both started to lean in towards one another. Their hot breaths danced together in the cool night air. Lips were about to brush against one another when Katara's demon ears twitched. She threw herself away from InuYasha as she heard the others approaching. InuYasha looked at her in confusion since he no longer had heightened senses. Katara panicked and leaped up into a tree with ease. She would have normally thought that would have been awesome if she wasn't so freaked about the other's seeing her.

"Kat, what are you do-" InuYasha began, but when cut off when their friends entered back into the camp. He now realized why she hid.

"Hey InuYasha," they all greeted him.

"Where's Katara," Kagome asked, with slight panic in her voice.

"She's -" InuYasha started.

"Up here," Katara called from the tree branches. She was thoroughly hidden by the leaves.

"What are you doing up there," Sango asked, as she tried to spot her friend.

"So your injuries have really healed," Miroku asked.

"Yup," Katara called as she began to climb higher in the tree.

"So you're okay," Kagome called up to her.

"Right as rain," Katara answered softly, mostly to herself.

She felt like a trapped animal that needed to escape. That's why she continued to climb up the huge tree. Once she made it to the top she poked her head out of the leaves and looked over all of the tree lines. Her mouth dropped as she looked up into the night sky. With no light pollution in sight, the stars were able to shine to their full capacity. It almost took her breath away, it was so beautiful.

"_No wonder InuYasha always escapes to the trees," _she thought as she continued to look on at the beautiful sight before her.


	9. Perfect Illusion

**Chapter 9: Perfect Illusion**

It had been a few weeks since their last battle for a Shikon jewel. During that battle Katara got her ass handed to her. She knew how to scrap and how to mildly fight a human. Fighting a demon, however, was 1000 times worse. She had no idea how she managed to defeat that snake demon by herself. It had to have been pure luck. After almost getting killed she vowed that she wanted to learn how to fight. Sango, being the good friend that she was, agreed to train Katara.

For weeks the two have been hard at work whenever they weren't traveling. Sango taught her everything she knew from sword fighting all the way to hand to hand combat. It was a rough start. Katara ended up covered in bruises, cuts, and her whole body ached. Sango didn't go easy on her, and Katara was thankful for that. As a 'hard work pays off' gift, Sango gave her friend a new Katana. Mirkou even blessed it with good luck.

Katara wanted to try out her new sword so her and Sango have been sparring all morning. Miroku would even jumped in and tag teamed on Katara. This time he and Sango were both working together against Katara. She was barely able to hold her own against the two. It wasn't until she was able to finally disarm the pair that she practically collapsed onto the ground. Her breath was heavy. Cheering from a short distance away stole the girl's attention. It was Kagome! She was finally back from her trip to the modern era. Katara had decided to stay behind this once.

"Kat! That was amazing," Kagome cheered as she approached her exhausted cousin. "You've improved so much since I've left."

"I would hope so. She hasn't stopped training since you've left," InuYasha added as he walked beside Kagome.

"I guess your grandmother has been coming by the shrine asking for you," Kagome awkwardly told her.

"Ugh, why," Katara groaned.

"I guess she wanted to apologize and that she wanted to talk to you about something," the younger Higurashi informed.

"She probably wants me to go be her sad cash cow, so more people will donate to her," Katara growled. "The old hag can get bent."

Silence fell between the group. Sango felt the tension and decided to quickly break it.

"You've done so well, Kat," Sango smiled as she helped her friend up. "You deserve a break."

"Thank God," Katara groaned. "I don't think I could hardly move another muscle."

Miroku put an arm around Katara's shoulders and gave her a sly smile. "Do you want me to carry you?"

Katara suddenly threw a fake punch to his stomach making Miroku flinch. Katara let out a laugh.

"Hard pass on that buddy," she joked. "I'll just ride piggyback with InuYasha."

"When the hell was that an option," InuYasha asked, surprised.

"Awe, c'mon buddy! Don't you want to help a friend out," she practically whined.

"No thanks," InuYasha chuckled.

"Ugh, fine. Alright Miroku! Looks like I'm with you," Katara started towards him but was tugged backwards by InuYasha.

InuYasha was crouched down. His eyes refused to meet Katara's and a blush was on his face.

"Just get on," he quickly growled.

Katara grinned as she hopped on the half demon's back. She gave his cheek a soft pat as he stood up.

"Awe, I knew you were a softy," Katara joked.

"Shuddup," InuYasha rolled his eyes.

They began to sprint in the direction they had all agreed upon. Kagome didn't sense any shards, but she just had a feeling about this way. Everyone was chatting during the trip. Katara just stayed quiet and enjoyed the ride. She was honestly exhausted. Her head became too heavy to hold up and she rested it on InuYasha's shoulder. He looked over at her with slight concern on his face.

"Are you okay," he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just tired is all," she replied with a yawn.

"You can take a nap if you want. I can wake you up if something happens," he suggested.

Katara gave a soft smile and stayed quiet. She hadn't felt this content in a long time. She didn't know why, but she just felt incredibly safe around InuYasha. Sure they want to kill each other some days, but that's what families are for. Even Kagome makes her want to pull her hair out from time to time. That's what happens when you're travelling with a person for months on end with hardly any alone time. Not that she was complaining. She loves every one of her friends.

She even loved InuYasha. It took a while for her to admit it, but she somehow fell for the hanyou. It happened sometime around the night she first saw him as a human. She would never admit this to anyone else though. Especially InuYasha! Maybe one day she'll be brave enough. Even if he only wants to stay friends with her then she would be okay. It would crush her internally, but she just wants him to feel happy and loved.

She turned her face on his shoulder, so she could see his. Golden eyes darted over to her at the movement. She sent him a small smile.

"Hey, InuYasha," she said getting his attention.

"What," he asked.

"You know I appreciate you, right?"

"W-what," he stuttered, a little taken aback by the compliment.

"I just want you to know that I appreciate everything that you do for all of us," she stated as she studied his flustered face.

"Why are you acting so weird," he asked her.

"What do you mean," she was confused.

"You're being nice," he smirked.

"What? I'm not allowed to be nice to my friend," she faked being hurt.

"Oh, I'm your friend?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Do you not want to be," she laughed knowing that he was joking.

"No," he said seriously which made her heart stop.

The blood in her body ran cold. Hot tears suddenly pricked her eyes. Wait, what? Was he being serious? He really doesn't want to be her friend?

"I was thinking maybe we could be something other than friends," he continued, bashfully.

Everything running through her head stopped. She didn't respond for a moment. It was like her brain needed to recalibrate. Once she realized what he had said, her heart picked its pace back up. Now she was extra confused.

"What do you mea-" Katara started, but was cut off by a scream just through the trees ahead of them.

InuYasha sprinted at full force. The group made it through the clearing of the trees and came across a large, worn, temple. Katara hopped off of InuYasha's back as they all cautiously entered the building. She could feel something off about this place. Something bad.

"I can feel a strong demonic energy," Kagome stated as they ventured further into the darkened temple.

"Me too," Katara and InuYasha both spoke together. They then gave one another a weird side eye.

A gray mist started to fill the room. Everyone quickly covered their mouths.

"What the hell is this stuff," InuYasha yelled from behind the sleeve on his kimono.

Katara's eyes began to water as she started to violently cough. Whatever this was it wasn't meant for humans to inhale. Her head became light and the room started to sway. She let out a few final coughs before collapsing onto the ground.

Katara wasn't sure how long she had been out. Her body was incredibly warm. She also felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. Upon opening her eyes she had a breathtaking view of the countryside. The sun was setting and the wind rustling the leaves around her. She was up in a tree! But who was holding her there? Her eyes followed the person's arms behind her to find InuYasha. This surprised her.

"InuYasha," she sat up and let out a gasp.

This action made her unbalanced and she began to fall backwards out of the tree. InuYasha quickly caught her by the wrist and hauled her back up into his arms. He then jumped down to the safety of the ground.

"What's wrong? Are you okay," he asked her worried.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. What the heck were we doing up there," Katara asked confused.

What were they doing out here? Weren't they supposed to be somewhere else? And where is everyone else? Katara's head began to pound the more she got confused.

"We were taking a nap up there. Don't you remember," he asked as he brushed a loose piece of hair behind her head. This action caused Katara's face to blush.

"Uh… sorry. I still can't quite remember," she said awkwardly.

His brows furrowed as he grabbed her hand. He gently rubbed the pad of his thumb over her knuckles.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're acting weird," he asked concerned.

She was the one acting weird? He's being all… touchy and cutesy! He's never been like this with her. At least not that she's been aware of.

"I'm just peachy," she responded with a fake smile.

He pulled her close to him and rested his forearms on her shoulders as he looked down into her eyes.

"You know I can tell when you're lying to me," he started with a smirk as he studied her face. "You can always tell me anything. You know that right?"

"Of course," she reassured him.

He then cupped her cheek and smiled. "Katara."

Suddenly the image of him started to waver like water. Everything became dim and blurry like she was looking at him through a bubble.

"Katara!" He shouted in panic as he hit the bubble's surface.

InuYasha? Wait, what is happening? What's going on?

She shook her head to clear her mind. However, when she opened her eyes she was back in InuYasha's arms. He was staring down at her concerned.

"Katara," he asked.

"I'm sorry, what," she responded, confused at everything.

"You spaced off for a minute," he told her.

"Did I," she furrowed her brows.

"Why don't we get you home…" he started.

"No!" She said suddenly. She honestly had no idea what had just gotten into her. "I just… wanna stay here with you."

"I'm not going anywhere," he smiled as he brought her close.

After embracing for a while their bodies slowly started to sway together. Katara pulled away slightly to look at InuYasha.

"Are you trying to dance with me," she laughed.

"Maybe…"

"Do you even know how to dance," she asked.

"Nope," he quickly replied.

This made her laugh more.

"Alright, I'll teach you then."  
By the time the stars came out that night Katara had properly taught InuYasha how to dance. It wasn't anything special, but he was able to keep up with her in a slow dance. Katara looked up at him and beamed. She can't remember the last time she was ever this happy. She never wanted this to end.

As he began to lean down towards her his image was sliced in face. Katara let out a scream. The warmth surrounding her body was gone. She suddenly found herself wet, naked, and cold on the ground in the temple. Someone rolled her over to her side as liquid ejected itself from her lungs. She looked over to see that Kagome was the one who rolled her over. A red cloth suddenly landed on her.

"Keep her safe while I take down this bastard," InuYasha shouted as he quickly exited to room.

Kagome gently sat Katara up and adjusted InuYasha's kimono top around her like it was a dress.

"What happened," Katara croaked.

"The mist was drugged and you happened to inhale the most. The demon took you and placed you in an incubated bubble. He was going to eat you," she said frightened.

Suddenly the temple shook and Katara felt a sharp pain in her back. Her breath was taken away. Despite the pain she shakily got to her feet and made her way to the exit.

"Katara!" Kagome yelled. "Where are you going? We're supposed to stay here!"

"InuYasha is in trouble and I can't let him fight alone," she said through a painful breath as she left.

Finding the exit to the temple was harder than she thought since it was so dark. She closed her eyes and just tried to find InuYasha. This bond was trickier to control than she had thought. She had previously found that if she focused on InuYasha and his energy then she could find her. The warmth and strength of his soul finally led her outside. Everyone, besides Kagome, was out here fighting this giant toad creature.

Katara watched as InuYasha was finally able to land the perfect fatal attack. The demon was sleign in seconds. Pride shot through Katara as she watched InuYasha land. Pain shot through her back once more as it must have with InuYasha. He stood in his place, calmly, as he held his hand to his back to try and relieve the pain. He was hurt and he needed to help him!

"InuYasha," Katara shouted as she ignored her own pain and started to jog towards him.

He quickly turned around at her voice. Once he saw that it was really her he began to briskly walk towards her. Once they met in the middle he forcefully grabbed her face and brought it to his. Their lips smashed together in a desperate first kiss. Katara was shocked and excited all at the same time. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She couldn't believe this was finally happening. It better not be a dream! Once they pulled apart their foreheads rested on one another as they stared at each other.

"I thought you were going to die. You almost did," his eyes closed as he spoke.

"But I didn't," she reassured him.

"You were half way down its throat before I could get to you," his voice wavered.

"But you saved me. Hey," she placed a hand on his cheek forcing him to look back at her. "I'm okay. You're okay. Everyone is okay. You saved the day like always." She brought him into an embrace. "Nothing will ever happen to me as long as I'm with you."


	10. An Item

**Chapter 10: An Item**

By the time all of the other victims of the demon were released from their dream bubbles the sun started to go down. Katara made sure to give everyone a quick check over before each one gratefully returned to their village. The gang decided to camp out nearby since it was starting to get dark. Even though Katara hadn't really said much to InuYasha since their hasty kiss earlier she was still vibrating with bliss. She still couldn't believe it happened. If she wasn't still wearing InuYasha's kimono top as a dress then she would think she's still dreaming. Speaking of the demon, where did he disappear to? Katara finished setting her sleeping spot up beside Kagome's before looking around for him.

Kagome must have noticed Katara searching. She pointed to the hill that led down to a small bank area that was near a pond.

"I saw him head that way as soon as we got back," Kagome told her cousin with a soft smile.

"Thanks Kag," Katara replied as she slowly walked down the hill.

As expected the silver haired boy sat cross legged at the bottom while staring at the pond's water. Katara's heart sped up at the sight of him. Why did he make her feel like a teenaged schoolgirl? She was a grown woman and shouldn't be getting this nervous around a man.

Without a word, Katara plopped down beside InuYasha and also began to stare at the pond peacefully. InuYasha turned his head slightly towards her when she sat down. He was confused as to why she hadn't said anything yet, but brushed it off.

"So…" Katara broke the silence.

"So?" InuYasha questioned when she didn't go on.

"You're not as bad of a kisser as I expected you to be," Katara said with a smirk.

"Huh," InuYasha exclaimed in embarrassment and slight irritation.

He should have known she would just come out and say something. She was a very blunt person. That was one of the many characteristics that made him fall for her.

"I'm joking," she chuckled, trying to calm his nerves.

Silence fell between them once again. Only this time it was broken by InuYasha.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quietly.

"For what," Katara quickly asked in confusion.

Was he sorry for kissing her? Did he really not like her like she thought he did? Maybe it was just a pity kiss, because he was worried about her. But he gave so many signs before the kiss! Her blood ran cold as so many thoughts ran through her mind.

"For not being able to protect you," he said through gritted teeth.

Katara wanted to release a sigh of relief. So he wasn't regretting the kiss. That's good.

"What are you talking about, Inu? You did save me. That's how I'm even here," Katara gently explained.

"If I would have known the mist was toxic faster than you wouldn't have even been kidnapped in the first place," he went on.

"Please don't beat yourself up about it. You couldn't have known right away how toxic it was," she replied.

"Well I should have," he suddenly yelled then fell silent. "Do you even realized how close you came to death," he softly went on.

Something jolted within her when he said this. She knew she had been in danger, but she didn't really know that she almost died. If InuYasha is this upset about it then she must have been about to hold death's hand.

"It swallowed you whole. We had to quickly slit its throat for you to be released. If we would have waited a second sooner…" he paused to regain himself. His gaze fell to his lap as he thought about his next words. "I can't lose another woman that I love."

In that moment it was like time stood still. He finally said it. He loves her. Instantly Katara felt all of her nervousness she had about this man melt away. He really loved her, and she loved him back. Besides, this was InuYasha. Why should she be nervous?

Katara must have been staring at him with loving eyes, because InuYasha began to blush.

"What," he barked.

"You love me," Katara asked with the biggest grin and leaned towards him.

"Humph, don't get used to hearing it," InuYasha scoffed, folded his arms, and looked the other way embarrassed.

"InuYasha," Katara softly called.

As soon as InuYasha turned his face towards her, Katara kissed him. InuYasha widened his eyes slightly in shock before quickly kissing her back. Katara broke apart from him slightly and smirked.

"Does this mean we have to start being nice to each other," she jokingly asked.

"Baka," InuYasha growled before placing a hand on the back of her neck.

He brought her back in for another slow kiss. Their hands cautiously each other's bodies, silently learning each other's pleasures. It was quickly learned that Katara had more experience than InuYasha. He stumbled over his touches and anything that wasn't lips kissing. Katara's lips slid down to his jaw line then his neck. The soft noises coming from this man never turned Katara on more in her life. InuYasha grabbed a handful of the fire rat in pleasure.

"I love how this looks on you," he grumbled deeply.

"Good," she smirked against the side of his throat. "Because it's the only thing I have left to wear here."

For some reason, much to Katara's displeasure, this brought InuYasha out of the moment.

"You don't have anything else in Kagome's bag," he asked.

"Kagome forgot to pack my clothes when she was on the other side, and there is no way I can fit into her tiny school uniform," she chuckled.

"We're not too far from the well. I can take you back there tomorrow if you want," InuYasha offered.

"That's...uh… that's okay. I'll be fine," Katara quickly denied as she awkwardly dismounted herself from the half demon.

"What's wrong? Kagome would normally jump at any chance to return home," he asked confused.

"I'm not Kagome," she reminded him. "I just don't like going back there as much. It feels so foreign to me there. I just don't feel like I belong there anymore." She turned her head towards him and gave a small smile. "This feels more like home now."

InuYasha's heart skipped a beat. She wanted to stay. That helped extinguish one of his biggest fears. What would happen to them once they find all the shards and defeat Naraku? He was afraid she would want to go straight home. But now he has hope. Maybe she'll want to stay here with him, forever.

"Katara," Sango's voice called from on top of the hill. "There's a hot spring nearby. You should come join us!"

Katara quickly hopped to her feet, gave InuYasha a peck on the forehead before shoving him back down into the grass with a laugh.

"That's my que! I'll catch you later, lover boy," she laughed as she sent him a wink before ascending up the hill to join the girls.

The hot water felt amazing on Katara's sore muscles. She could practically feel all of her joint pain slipping away. Her head fell back against a large rock as she relaxed.

"So, Katara," Sango began mischievously, "You and InuYasha?"

"So, Sango, you and Miroku," Katara accused back.

"W-What," Sango stuttered as a blush run up her face.

"I don't think so," Kagome shot out as she zoned back in on her big cousin. "Don't change the subject. We're talking about you and InuYasha - so spill!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Katara smirked and played dumb.

"Are you two together," Sango asked excited.

"Well would you look how pretty the sky is tonight," Katara ignored the questions as she looked up at the sky, changing the subject again.

Kagome grabbed her cousin's bare shoulders and spun her around so they were face to face.

"Kat," Kagome said seriously.

"We are both naked, and you are very close," Katara started.

"We saw you two kiss," Kagome stated.

"Which time," Katara grinned.

This caused both brunettes to squeal in excitement. Ugh, teenagers.

"Alright, yes, yes," Katara tried to simmer them down. "InuYasha and I are an...item?" She tried to find the right word for it.

"I knew it," Kagome stated proudly.

"Knew what," Katara questioned.

"I knew you two were going to get together," Kagome grinned.

"You did not," Katara rolled her eyes as she got out of the hot spring.

She dried off with one of Kagome's towels before putting the robe of the fire rat back on. It still smells like InuYasha.

The entire way back to the campsite the two teenagers kept pestering Katara. Is he romantic? Does he kiss well? Have you confessed your love for him? As they reached the edge of the campsite Katara turned around two address the younger girls.

"Nothing much has changed, alright? He's still him, and I'm still me. We're going to still act like we always do," she informed them.

As soon as she turned around and a pair of her futuristic clothes was shoved into the face. She blinked in confusion before looking up to see that it was InuYasha handing her the clothes.

"Uh…" Katara was at a loss for words.

"The well isn't too far away. So I went to grab these while you were at the hot springs," InuYasha quickly explained.

He went back to the future to grab her some clothes? Without even being asked too? Katara knew InuYasha would go above and beyond for his friends, but this was different. It felt more intimate. She was loving this new side of him and couldn't wait to see how this blossoms.


	11. Spirited Away

**Chapter 11: Spirited Away**

A few weeks had passed and the gang had fallen into the same cycle. They searched for jewel shards or Naraku only to come up empty handed. Along the way they still found trouble and other demons to vanquish. This was one of those times. They had stumbled upon a small village that instantly approached Miroku at the sight of him. A low level demon was wandering around near the village. It was eating and hurting the villagers. Miroku gladly took up the job in exchange for housing and food.

The demonic energy was so low that InuYasha didn't find the need to join the others in the hunt. He decided to stay behind and watch the village in case the demon decided to come back. That was his cover story at least. He really just wanted to stay behind and take a nap. Maybe even spend a little time alone with Katara since she was also asked to stay back and have a look at the injured villagers.

The pair hasn't had very much alone time since getting together. Neither of them was a big fan of PDA, mostly since their friends would tease them relentlessly if they were to start. One of the only things Katara will show openly is her love for cuddling InuYasha. Of course it's when everyone else is asleep. She just loves being next to him. It's just a comforting feeling. The addiction started way back when InuYasha held her after she cried herself to sleep after her mother's funeral. They have been caught snuggling in their sleep a few times by their friends, but no one has said anything yet.

When they finally get a chance to be alone it's usually for a few minutes. The farthest they've gone was some heavy petting. InuYasha gets adorably bashful whenever Katara intimately touches him. He was very surprised to find out that Katara was not a virgin which then led her into explaining how sex was viewed different in her time. People no longer had to wait until marriage. It was very uncommon for people to wait that long. This led to Katara finding out that InuYasha was indeed a virgin, which Katara put two and two together when they first started to fool around. He's more confident with his actions than he was at the start, but Katara was still eager to be his tutor in the ways of intimacy. He was adorable.

Almost as adorable as he was right now asleep in front of the villages main entrance. She knew he must have been really tired. Trying not to disturb him she went to step over the sleeping hanyou. However a hand shot out and grabbed her ankle. She was pulled down onto InuYasha. He chuckled as she rolled off of him and ended up beside him.

"Where were you going," InuYasha asked as he looked down at her.

"Well, I WAS going to go look for some medicinal herbs for the villagers," Katara informed him.

"I'm sure they can wait," he said as he gathered her into his arms.

Her head ended up tucked into his neck while her arm was draped over his torso. His left arm held her waist close while their legs tangled together.

"C'mon, InuYasha. Let me up," she said as she struggled to release herself. She was answered with some fake snores.

"InuYasha," she warned.

"Shhh, I'm sleeping," the man responded before pretending to go back to sleep.

"Ugh, you're so annoying. Fine, but only for a few minutes," Katara informed him.

However, she never stood a chance. Even if her energy was high and she was able to be wide awake for days as soon as she was in InuYasha's arms she would instantly fall asleep. It was his weird superpower he had over her.

She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep. Her peace was disturbed as soon as InuYasha started to sit up. A disappointed grumble escaped her throat as she also sat up to see what the commotion was. It was Shippo. He had taken InuYasha's sword and was swinging it around yelled Wind Scar. Nothing was happening. This peaked InuYasha's interest and he was now wide awake.

"What the heck are you up to," InuYasha asked the small demon, amused.

"InuYasha, how do you do the Wind Scar," Shippo asked, frustrated.

"What are you talking about," InuYasha questioned.

"I wanna do the Wind Scar too," Shippo whined as he tried to swing the sword around again.

"What," InuYasha chuckled.

"Just humor him," Katara also chuckled.

"How do you make this thing work," Shippo struggled.

InuYasha stood up with a proud smile. "You're doing it all wrong. You don't just swing the Tetsusaiga around like that."

"Huh," Shippo said, confused.

"Listen, Shippo. It's all on how you sense the flow of energy and what you do and say," the half demon explained.

"When I raise it I make it sound like GAH GAH GAH to invoke the sword's power," InuYasha began which made Katara burst out into loud laughter. InuYasha just ignored her and continued, "And then I follow with a sound like ZOOBAHBAH!"

"Gah Gah Gah and ZooBahBah?" Shippo and Katara questioned together, although Katara was nearly in tears from laughter.

"Listen, if you don't do the Gah Gah Gah and ZooBahBah parts right, you'll never get it," InuYasha said in frustration as he grabbed his sword back. "Watch me, it's like this."

"Yes, babe. Please thoroughly explain your gah gah gah and zoobahbah," Katara laughed as she wiped some tears away.

The sword transformed into its larger version. InuYasha got into his fighting stance before starting to swing the sword around.

"First you say GAH GAH GAH and ZOOBAHBAH and then -" InuYasha shouted as he got ready to strike.

"Wait, InuYasha! Don't-!" Katara shouted out to her boyfriend, but it was too late.

"Wind Scar!" InuYasha shouted as he destroyed the entire front entrance of the village.

Katara smacked her palm against her forehead. "Idiot."

"Just like that," he said proudly before his face fell as he saw the damage he just did. "Uh oh! This doesn't look good!"

"You think, dumbass," Katara shouted at him.

"Shippo, we gotta -" InuYasha started as they both realized the little fox demon had ran off.

Soon some of the villagers came out to see what all the noise was about.

"Was it the demon!?"

"Uh..." InuYasha started, not really knowing what to say.

"It sure was, but don't worry. InuYasha ran it off. You're all safe," Katara quickly lied. "I'm going to go out and find some medicinal herbs. However, InuYasha here is more than happy to help clean up this mess. Right, InuYasha," Katara explained as she gave her boyfriend a glare.

"Uh... Y-yes," he quickly agreed, not wanting to invoke more of Katara's wrath.

"Good. I'll be back soon," she stated before heading off into the forest.

Katara was walking for quite some time not finding much of what she was looking for. Most of the villagers had deep cuts and gashes. None of them were horrible, but finding something to apply that would help fight off any bacteria or infections was ideal. She entered a small meadow that happened to have a large abundance of what she was looking for. Placing her small basket on the ground, she proceed to get on her hands and knees to pick the herbs. She must have been out for longer than she had anticipated because the sun started to go down and darkness was spilling in.

Her head was too focused on the task at hand to hear the fast approaching footsteps behind her. A yelp escaped her lips as she was tackled to the ground. All she could see was a mixture of red and white. Her heart began to slow down when she realized that it was just InuYasha.

"Why did you throw me to the wolves like that," he questioned as he rolled them over so she was laying on top of him.

"Well you were the one who made the mess," she reminded him with a smile.

"You could have at least helped," he practically pouted.

"I could have… but I didn't," she gave him a smirk.

He was so cute when he pouted his lips. She leaned down and gave his lips a quick peck.

"Did the other's come back yet," she asked.

"Yeah. They were all getting ready for dinner, so I thought I'd come find you," he spoke.

"So you would say they're pretty busy right now," she asked.

"Uh… yeah I guess so," he said confused, not really knowing what she was getting at.

"Perfect," she gave a smirk before leaning down and giving InuYasha a deep kiss.

Without hesitation, InuYasha quickly responded. His hand tangled into Katara's hair as he brought her closer to him. Her right hand began to slowly slide down his chest and abdomen. Once it reached his lower area he let out a small gasp.

"K-Kat," he stuttered in pleasure. "What are you…? What are you doing?"

She instantly released him and look at his eyes for confirmation. "Do you not want to," she asked him, seriously.

"What? No! It's not that… It's just… We're out in the open. What if we… get caught," he awkwardly stumbled over his words.

Katara give him smirk before leaning back closer to him.

"Then you better stay quiet," she whispered.

Something in that moment snapped inside the half demon. He quickly sat up and brought Katara closer to him. They began to resume where they had stopped. InuYasha was extremely nervous, being his first time. Being with Katara helped to calm his fears. She was a very good teacher and was slow and patient with him. If InuYasha knew how good this was going to feel then he would have done it sooner.

Their bodies connected perfectly and dancing with one another like they've been doing this forever. The greatest part was that they could feel how the other felt through the bond their shared. This was the only time Katara was thanking that witch. Their bodies were on fire and felt like explosives were going off inside of them when they both finished.

The pair laid on the ground under the stars wrapped in each other's arms. Neither said much, and they didn't need to. They had just connected with one another in the most intimate way. Katara quickly stretched before rolling out of the half demon's arms. InuYasha sat up on his elbows in confusion. He watched as she put back on her black underwear and bra, and her maroon tank top. She picked up her jeans and jacket and draped them over her arm.

"Where are you going," InuYasha asked.

"I saw a river on my way here. I want to wash off a bit before going back to the others," she told him.

"Give me a sec. I'll come with," he said as he quickly got up and redressed himself.

The pair went off to the river with the moon being their only source of light. Once they arrived Katara noticed how stunning the reflection was on the water. She instantly dropped the jeans and jacket before heading towards a rock on the edge of the river. Kat stood on top of the rock before looking back at her boyfriend.

"Are you coming in," she asked him with a smile.

"I like the view from back here, thanks," he smirked at her as he crossed his arms.

Katara shook her head with a laugh before diving into the river. InuYasha approached the river bank to keep a close eye on Katara. He watched with a smile as she swam around. The water and moonlight glistened off of her skin and fiery red hair. She was the most beautiful person he's ever seen, and he couldn't believe that she had chosen him, a filthy half-demon. She was definitely the one for him.

"The water's not too bad. Why do you come on in," she said while giving him a devious smile.

InuYasha chuckled, but stopped immediately as soon as his ears twitched. He could hear water moving that was not due to Katara. They both suddenly felt a strong demonic aura. Kat quickly turned her head seeing something in the water moving towards her.

"Katara, get out of the water, now," InuYasha yelled as he unsheathed his sword.

Before she could even move something that felt like a tentacle wrapped around her ankle. She was quickly drug under water. It was pitch black under the water as she struggled against the unknown creature. Her lungs were burning for air.

Suddenly she was ripped from the water by the creature that was still holding onto her ankle. She was suspended upside down in the air. Water dripped down her as she caught her breath and tried to get her bearings. InuYasha was yelling something at the demon. Katara lifted her head upwards to find none other than Naraku. Her heart stopped. This wasn't good.

"Why don't you attack me, InuYasha? Is it because you love this girl," Naraku taunted.

"Naraku, I swear to God if you hurt her," InuYasha started to threatened.

"What, like this," Naraku smirked before wrapped his tentacle body around Katara's.

She was completely covered and her body could not be seen underneath his. He gave her body a tight squeeze. This caused Kat to let out a soft groan. Even if InuYasha couldn't hear her in pain, he could certainly feel it. Katara couldn't hear the rest of their muffled arguments. She just focused on the pain that she was in and how she couldn't breathe. From the black spots dancing across her vision she knew that she would pass out shortly. She just hoped InuYasha wouldn't blame himself over this. With that as her last thought, she fell unconscious.


	12. Important Author's Note

Hey guys!

Thank you so much for reading and showing your support for this story. I'm having so much fun writing this. Normally I update every week or two, however that might change. Recently I have been very sick. On top of that I am going to be having surgery in a few days. During my time off I will either write a lot, or I will be too tired to even think. At the moment, just assume I'm going to be taking a few weeks off to rest. I will be back though with more chapters! I'll see you all soon!

XOXO ShawtyGoneMad


	13. Numb

**Chapter 12: Numb**

Achiness was the first thing Katara noticed as she returned to consciousness. Her body felt like she went twelve rounds with a horde of demons. As she slowly sat up, she noticed that her clothes and hair were only damp. How long had she been laying there and where was Naraku? Actually, where even is _here_? It appeared to be a small clearing within a forest. She didn't have too long to dwell on it as six demons stepped out of the tree line and into the clearing. Katara quickly got to her feet and stood back defensively. If she had to fight these demons in just her underwear and tank top without any weapons, then she would.

"Well look what we have here. A scandalously dressed celestial maiden. This must be out lucky day," it practically licked its lips as it spoke.

"You know what they say, don't you," another one added.

"What," the first one asked.

"If you eat a celestial being then you gain some of its powers," it growled.

"It's too bad that I'm just a regular human then, huh," Katara informed them.

"Powers or no, I bet you're still pretty tasty," it said before charging at Katara with the others following behind.

Katara's vision suddenly blurred leaving her slightly dazed. Once her vision cleared, she had just enough time to sloppily dodge the attack. Its sword grazed her shoulder. She held onto it out of instinct, leaving her open for another attack. This time it was from behind which caused her to lose balance and fall to the found.

A heavy pressure started to form in her head. The sight of the sky above her started to blur again. However, it was replaced with the leader of this group of demons trying to kill her. Was this really the end for her? After everything she had been through was she really going to give up so easily? No! She couldn't give up. There are people she loved that she needed to get back to. Kagome would be devastated, and InuYasha… A fire started inside of her at the thought. She had to get back to them.

"Don't worry. I'll make this quick," it said as it stabbed its sword downwards in hopes to pierce her heart.

Katara hurriedly rolled over just in time. Instincts finally kicked in, and her foot connected with its stomach. The demon stumbled backwards giving Katara time to grab its sword from the ground. She got into a fighting stance as the other demons started to surround her.

"If you leave now, I promise I won't kill you," Katara tried to bargain with them.

The demons just laughed as they all went in for the kill. The fight was long and exhausting. Between Katara's vision going in and out and the pressure in her head she almost lost her life on multiple occasions. However, her mother must have been shining over her, because she somehow came out of the battle alive with minor injuries. Six against one and she somehow beat the odds.

Her knees gave out from exhaustion. The heaviness of her breath was the only thing that could be head in this now silent clearing. Shaking hands drug down her face as she tried to wipe the demon blood from her eyes. A deep voice she dreaded hearing came from above.

"There you are," Naraku called from above. "I'm not exactly sure how you were able to escape my grip but believe me it will _not _happen again. Now…" He trailed off and fell silent as he looked at the scene around him. "What have you done," he said in a slightly amused tone.

"What I had to do to survive," she spat.

"I've done some unspeakable things, but what you've just done…" he started to chuckle. "You might just be as bad as me."

"I am NOTHING like you," Katara yelled. "These are just a couple of demons. It's not like you haven't done worse!"

"Demons," he asked confused. "You might want to have a closer look at who you've just murdered."

"What are you talking about," Katara said confused and she turned around to the demons she just slain.

Her blood ran cold. He was right. These weren't demons. Hot tears ran down her bloodstained face as a choked sob released from her throat.

"No… This… No…" She softly sobbed as she approached a motionless woman who was lying on her stomach.

Katara fell to her knees dreading every moment of this. She gently rolled the bloody brunette woman over. At the sight of the girl's face a heart wrenching sob left Katara's body. It was Kagome. She murdered her baby cousin in cold blood and didn't even realize she was doing it.

"Kagome… Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry," Katara cried as she held her cousin close.

After a few minutes of mourning her loss of Kagome, she was able to look up with tear filled eyes at the others. Her chest was so tight it felt like it was going to burst. A huge hole formed in her chest. Her friends… how could she have murdered her friends and not even know it. Looking at each of them lying in their own blood due to her made her stomach turn and her chest pound quickly. She couldn't catch her breath.

The world seemed to stop entirely as her eyes landed on the sword she used to kill them all, and how she just left it sticking out of one of them. No, she left it sticking out of…

"Oh God," she sobbed again as she crawled her way over to InuYasha.

She quickly removed the sword from the left side of his back. When she rolled him over, she completely fell apart. How could she have done this?! How!

"I'm so sorry," she wept. "You didn't deserve this! None of you did! Oh God!" Katara then looked up at Naraku who had stayed silent during this entire grievance. "Please, just kill me. I'm begging you!"

"No," he said simply.

"Please," she wept.

How would she explain this to her auntie, Gramps, Sota, Kohaku, Kaede, and all of the people who loved them?

"I can help you though," Naraku informed her as he descended from the air.

"Oh God," she sobbed as she kept on thinking of telling her family that she killed Kagome and InuYasha herself.

"This can help take all of that pain away," Naraku told her as he held up a darkened jewel shard.

"I don't care," she practically screamed. "Just make it all stop!"

Taking that as consent, Naraku shoved the tainted shard into the back of her neck. Within seconds the sobs quieted, and the tears stopped flowing. Katara just sat there surrounded by her dead friends quietly staring ahead.

"Katara," Naraku asked.

No answer.

"How do you feel," he asked.

"I don't feel anything," she said blankly.

"Excellent," he smirked. "I'll take you back to my castle, so you can get cleaned up."

"What about them," she said in a monotone voice when Naraku's barrier surrounded the two of them.

"Don't worry about it. I'll have it taken care of."

"Okay," she said blankly.

Naraku grinned at how empty and cooperative she was being. If everything went according to plan, then Katara was going to make a great warrior for him.


	14. The Connection

**Chapter 13: The Connection**

Loud footsteps echoed in the halls of the mostly empty castle. They quieted down once they reached their destination. The double doors were thrown open as Kagura and Kanna entered the throne room. Naraku was standing in his usual spot. As Kagura approached she crossed her arms and frowned.

"You summoned me," She practically snarled.

"I need you to go and retrieve Katara's sword. She'll also need some new clothes as well," Naraku informed his main incarnation.

"Why can't she go herself," Kagura replied.

"_Because,_" Naraku started, irritated with being questioned, "Her sword is with InuYasha. She needs continue to believe that her friends are dead."

Naraku held out his hand as a beating heart appears with in it. He started Kagura down as he slowly began to squeeze it harder and harder causing the woman pain.

"If Katara ever finds out that her friends are not in fact dead, and that I was the one to make her believe it then you will be experiencing more pain than this. And if that shard in her neck gets purified in any way," he gave the heart one final squeeze before making it disappear again. "You'll be dead. Am I understood?"

"Yes," Kagura replied breathlessly.

"Good. Now get that sword," he ordered.

Kagura removed a feather from her hair was shaky hands. She summoned the power within her to cause it to grow in size and carry her and Kanna in the wind.

"_That bastard, Naraku," _she thought venomously,_ "Always playing with my heart."_

Kagome ran her hands through her hair as her anxiety ran wild. Naraku took Katara, and even InuYasha couldn't save her. If he does anything to hurt her, Kagome will promise to end him herself! If only they knew where he went.

"Where could he have possibly taken her," Kagome said, frustrated.

"Probably where he always goes, but we can never find out," InuYasha growled at her."

"InuYasha, I know you're upset, but taking it out on us won't help anything," Miroku tried to calm his friend.

"Shut up, Miroku! You have no fucking idea how I feel right now! I couldn't save her. I just let him fly off with her, and... ugh!" He shouted in frustration and punched the nearest tree causing a crater to form in its trunk. "She could be dead for all we know."

No one said anything after that. InuYasha continued to pace anxiously. The others sat in their thoughts trying to piece together where they might even begin to look. InuYasha said that he already looked at least fifty miles each way from where she was taken and found nothing. They just disappeared like always. InuYasha finally stopped his pacing and staring ahead in thought.

"InuYasha," Kagome asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"No. I'm scared, and I can't do anything about it. I'm defenseless," he yelled.

"You? Scared?" Sango questioned in disbelief.

Kagome gave a small smile. "For a second you almost sounded like-"

"Katara," everyone but InuYasha said while chuckling.

Kagome suddenly gasped and turned to InuYasha with wild eyes. "Katara!" She yelled. "InuYasha, you're not scared. That's Katara's emotions you're feeling. She's alive!"

"She might not be for long," he hissed in pain as cuts started to form on his face and body.

"What do you mean?"

"Is she fighting?"

"Can you sense where she is?"

"Will all of you stopping yapping and let me concentrate," he barked at his friends.

InuYasha closed his eyes and concentrated harder than he ever had before. He thought of Katara and how he needed to get to her. If she was in trouble, then he had to go save her! He started to become tired and out of breath. No, wait, that had to be Katara. She had to be fighting. A rough pain scratches his back as the back of his head felt like it got knocked on something hard. It felt rough, like bark. She had to be by some trees.

"She's somewhere in a forest," InuYasha informed his friends.

After a few minutes he didn't feel any new pain, although his body felt like it was throbbing. Whatever battle she was in must be over. Which means that she won and is still alive. A small pang of pride hit him. Of course, she'd be alive. His girl was a tough one and wouldn't go down without a fight.

"InuYasha," Kagome called for him. "Can you still feel her? What's happening?"

He opened his eyes and turned to his friends.

"Whatever fight she was in must be over. I can still feel her, so she's alive. From what I can feel, her injuries aren't too bad. She'll just be-" he was cut off by a huge wave of pain.

InuYasha felt like the wind had just been knocked out of him. His knees buckled and he collapsed onto them. His friends raced to his aid with worried faces.

"What's happening," Sango asked.

"I don't -" he could even talk.

His heart felt like it was cracked, and a huge hole was forming in his chest. Without his consent two rivers of tears streamed down his face. He had no idea what was happening, but this was one of the worst pains of his life.

"InuYasha, talk to me," Kagome encouraged him. "Please tell me what is happening."

"I don't know," he said through gritted teeth. "I've never felt this way before. It kind of feels like… this is kind of like the pain I felt when my mother died." Another wave of pain hit him intensely. "But this is so much worse."

"You're feeling grief," Sango confirmed.

"Grief? Why would Katara be feeling grief?" Miroku asked.

As quickly as it came on, it disappeared much faster. InuYasha sat up in confusion and wiped the tears from his face. Why would an intense pain like that just disappear? There is no way you can get over that in the blink of an eye.

"It's gone," he told them. Worry filled their faces once more, but InuYasha squashed their fears. "She's still alive. My body feels like it's distantly throbbing which must be her body I still feel."

"What do we do now," Shippo asked in a small voice.

"Well we do know one thing; she was in a forest. We'll search the area again. If I have to look through every forest in Japan then so be it," InuYasha stated fiercely.

"Am I interrupting something," a feminine voice asked from above.

It was Kagura and Kanna. InuYasha growled as he unleashed Tetsusaiga.

"Where is she," he yelled.

"She's probably getting the royal treatment by now," Kagura smirked.

"Damn you! Wind Scar!" InuYasha yelled as he wielded his classic attack.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura yelled as she flicked her fan with the counterattack. "Do it now!" She yelled at Kanna.

Kanna held her mirror close and began to speak an incantation. Her mirror began to shake as the face started to glow. This caused Katara's sword and backpack to emit the same glow before disappearing into Kanna's mirror.

"It's done," Kanna said quietly.

Kagura broke away from InuYasha and guided her feather away.

"Catch ya later," she taunted them as they disappeared.

"Uggghhh, dammmniiitttt," InuYasha practically screamed.

He took his anger out on the tree once more causing it to go flying.

"They took her backpack," Kagome said in confusion.

"And her sword," Sango added.

"Why would they want either of those things," Shippo asked.

"I don't know, but now we have a direction to go in," InuYasha said, as he stared in the direction Kagura and Kanna went.

"Let's go."


	15. A Warrior

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you all for sticking by this story! I know it's been awhile since I've posted, but trust me I haven't forgotten! After my surgery everything in my life fell apart. I quit my job of 2 years, broke my lease, and moved to a different state entirely with no plan. I had to take some time to get my life back together. Now that everything is semi back to normal I plan on posting more frequently. Especially now with being on lock down with COVID-19. Please stay safe and healthy out there! I love you guys! Share the love and favorite/comment on the story. See you soon!**

**Chapter 14: A Warrior**

Katara knew she should be feeling horrible, but she can't quite remember why. In fact, she can't really remember much before Naraku took her to his castle. Once they arrived Katara was whisked off to get a nice warm bath and to get cleaned up. The bath felt amazing on her sore body. During the bath some servants brought her new clothes to wear. It looked like things that she already had. Leather pants with plenty of zipper pockets and buckles to hold items, a black tank top, and black combat boots. She was informed that once she was finished she was requested in the throne room. There she will be able to choose the rest of her outfit.

As she entered the throne room she saw a wide variety of options. There was steel armor, leather armor, a wide selection of weapons, ect. She decided to go with mostly leather since it would be easy to move in. Her weapon of choice was the sword she can't quite remember getting. For extra precautions she also took some throwing swords and small knives.

"Do you really trust this girl to collect all of the shards for you," Kagura asked in a bitter tone.

"She was quite the fighter before. Now that she has a shard herself any abilities have been heightened," Naraku informed proudly.

"Give me a break! She hardly looks like she could hurt a fly let alone kill something… EH!" Kagura gasped in surprise as a Shuriken grazed her cheek.

"You wanna test that theory," Katara glared at the women whom she just grazed.

"Kagura," Naraku snapped. "Go bring a horse around for Katara."

Kagura grumbled as she left the room. Katara then turned towards Naraku and bowed her head in respect. Naraku approached the girl with a smirk.

"You are going to do great things, Katara. Bring me all of the jewel shards and you will be rewarded greatly for it."

"Yes sir," Katara quickly replied.

"Good. Remember, I'm always watching," Naraku reminded.

"I won't let you down," she replied as she exited the room.

As promised, a black stallion was all packed up and waiting for her outside. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew that she was going to do whatever it takes to get those shards.

* * *

Weeks passed by quickly on Katara's journey. She moved from village to village as she heard rumors spread about any jewel shards. It would be much easier if she could sense the shards. Nonetheless, Katara was fearless and killed anything that stood in her way. This left her covered in a lot of demon blood most days. After all of that work she has only been able to retrieve one shard thus far.

Currently Katara was traveling along a dirt road near some clustered villages. She held her head up high as she rocked along with her horse, Sting. Her focus was on the road and mission that lay ahead. However, the sobbing and shaken voices of the villagers piqued her interest. They were talking about some demons stealing the children of the village. It was none of her concern, so she kept on. That is until some men stopped her by standing in front of her horse trying to flag her down.

Katara sighed, "How can I help you, Gentlemen?"

"Miss, are you a demon slayer," The older one asked with potential hope dripping in his voice.

"A demon slayer," Katara scoffed as she looked down at her leather armor. "I suppose you can say I'm something like that."

"Please help us," the younger one urged. "Our children, they are being taken by this demon and led into the mountains for God knows what reason!"

"It's probably looking for an easy meal," she said dryly.

"Please find it in your heart to help us," the younger one said again.

"Listen, I'd like to help but I'm busy," She said coldly as she led her horse on.

"Please!" The older one cried. "This isn't like any old demon. This one is one of those hybrids! The ones that morph and become stronger after eating the special shard of a jewel. It's stronger than us, and we have no way of stopping it. Please, help us."

This made Katara stop entirely. She quickly whipped her horse around to face the men. Her eyes locking onto them like steel.

"It has a jewel shard," she asked them to confirm.

"Yes," the older one nodded.

A grin formed onto Katara's face. "Well boys, you're in luck! My schedule just freed up. Which way has this demon been taking the kids?"

"Oh thank you," the older man cried.

"It usually takes him through that wooded area over there that leads into the mountains," the younger one explains.

Before either of them could say another word Katara was speeding off towards the mountain. Sting had quickly become accustomed to speeding through wooded areas. He leaped and swerved whenever his master ordered. Katara stayed focused the entire time.

The pair began to slow as they heard scared children up ahead. Katara jumped off of the black stallion and quietly led them towards the noise. They were at the bottom of the mountain. The children were sobbing and quaking with fear as the demon tried to lead them up. Katara left Sting on the edge of the wooded area. She shrugged off her cloak to have more mobility before tossing it onto the back of the horse before heading towards the commotion.

"Hey ugly," she shouted as she walked towards them. "Didn't your mother ever teach you about stranger danger?"

"Wench!" It hissed. "This is none of your concern!"

"Oh but it is, Ugly. You have something that belongs to me," she smirked as she got closer.

"They're mine!" It growled as it curled it's giant tail around the children possessively.

"I'm not talking about them. The precious little shiny thing that's embedded into your body making you hulked out - that's mine."

The demon laughed as it uncurled its tail from around the children as it stepped closer to Katara.

"What are you going to try and do? Take it from me?" It laughed.

With almost the speed of lightning Katara threw one of her Shurikens and caught the beast in the eye. It cried out in pain and placed its chubby hands over its wound. Katara glanced behind it just to see the children standing there staring in terror.

"Run if you want to live," she yelled, encouraging the children to escape.

The kids shook themselves out of their shock and fear before sprinting towards the woods. Ugly growled in anger as it noticed that its meal started to escape. It swung out its large scaly tail and knocked two children off of their feet. It laid its heavy tail on top of the two struggling children to keep them in place.

Katara wasn't just going to let those two kids die no matter what dark pull on her conscious told her to do otherwise. She pulled her katana from the sheath on her back and ran towards the demon. In one strong and swift move Katara sliced the tail in half. She kicked it off of the kids. One was an older boy who couldn't have been older than 14. His dark brown hair was tied back into a ponytail. He also wore a light green demon slayer outfit. He looked so familiar, but she could place her finger on how. Next to the boy was a young girl no more than 9 years old. She had long brown hair and was wearing a yellow and orange kimono.

Katara grabbed the two children and threw them behind her protectively. She held her katana up in a defense move as the angry demon faced her once more.

"You two stay behind me no matter what. I won't let big Ugly here hurt you anymore."

"I'm going to kill you nice and slow," it growled at Katara as if lunged for her.

Thus began a grueling battle of wits. This monster was 5 times bigger than Katara, so she had to make her moves wisely. As they battled Katara seemed to be getting the upper hand. That is until the little girl squealed in excitement causing Katara to lose focus.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she squealed.

Katara let her guard down for a second to glance over at the little girl who had a man with long white hair standing beside her. This caused Katara to be sent flying through the air by the demon. She landed on the ground hard and rolled a few times. The wind was knocked out of her and her vision became blurry. Her vision cleared just in time to see the man with long white hair slice her demon in half. This made her blood boil. That was HER kill. Who the hell does this guy think he is?

"HEY," Katara yelled as she got back up onto her shaky feet. "That was my kill!"

She strode over to him in anger just to be stopped while a wooden 2 headed staff to appear in her vision.

"How dare you speak to Lord Sesshomaru that way, wench!"

This caused her to look down at a little green angry demon going off on her. She swiftly kicked him out of her way.

"Fuck off, Lizard! The adults are talking," Katara said snidely as she finished walking over to this 'Lord Sesshomaru'.

"Lord Sesshomaru! This lady saved me and Kohaku," the little girl told the man excitedly.

"You wouldn't have needed to be saved if you two didn't run off, Rin," the little lizard hissed that the girl.

"That jewel shard is mine! Don't make me kill you for it," Katara growled at the man.

This caused the man to slightly raise an eyebrow before becoming stoic once more.

"I have no interest in any jewel shards," He said plainly, before turning towards her. "What I am interested in is why you reek of Naraku. You can't be one of his incarnations since you also reek of human."

This man too seemed familiar to her. His distinctive golden eyes, and his long white hair. A pair of fluffy white ears flashed in her head quickly. Her head began to pound as she threw her hands up to her temples to try and relieve the pain.

"_Kill him," _Naraku's voice echoed through her entire being.

"What," she replied to Naraku out loud in confusion.

"What's wrong with her," Katara briefly heard Rin asked with a worried voice.

"_Kill them all. Take the jewel. Kohaku has some too,"_ he spoke more forcefully.

The dark pull in her body intensified. It was as if she was in auto-pilot as her body lunged towards Sesshomaru. He swiftly dodged her attack. Katara kept trying to attack, but the man kept up a good offense.

"Something's wrong with her! Please don't hurt her, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin pleaded to the man.

"A strong demonic energy pulsed from her as soon as I mentioned Naraku," Sesshomaru spoke gruffly.

"Maybe she has a jewel shard like me. If so, Naraku's probably controlling her," Kohaku yelled to Sesshomaru who was still fighting off Katara.

"Is that true," Sesshomaru asked her as he evaded yet another attack.

"The only thing I know to be true is that I'm going to kill you," Katara growled at the man.

"We'll see," he smirked.

Suddenly an arrow came flying towards them and grazed Katara's cheek drawing blood. This caused Katara to whip her head towards the archer. It was a woman with long black hair tied black. She was in red and white robes meaning she was a priestess. The woman knocked another arrow into the quiver and pointed it at Katara.

"You girl! Tell me how you have a jewel shard! The only shards I've seen become that tainted are from Naraku," the priestess.

"I'm sorry, but who the fuck are you," Katara spat.

"My name is Kikyo, and I was the keeper of the Shikon Jewel."

"Well you did a wonderful job at that, lady." Katara laughed. "Now if you can't tell, we were in the middle of something," Katara said while gesturing to Sesshomaru.

"I don't want to hurt you," Kikyo spoke with confidence as she continued to approach the group. "I just need you to give me those jewel shards."

"Over my dead body," Katara scoffed.

"_Katara, I need you to leave," _Naraku spoke to her once more.

"What," Katara asked aloud once more.

"_Get the jewel shard for the demon, and get out of there now!"_ He growled.

"I can take them," she replied confidently, sizing the two enemies up.

"_Get. Out. Now!" _He growled furiously. However, there was something else in his voice. It sounded like panic?

He sounded pretty serious. Katara slowly made her way over to the demon while trying to be discrete.

"Well this has been fun, but I should really get going," Katara said quickly before grabbing the jewel in the demon's remains.

She began to sprint towards the woods where Sting was. As she ran, a sharp pain went through her left love handle. This caused her to stumble, but she kept going regardless of the pain she was in. Without a second thought she hopped on Sting and flew out of there.

With every gallop the pain became worse. She finally looked down to see what was causing the pain. That bitch shot an arrow through her side! Which is pretty impressive considering the leather she was wearing. As they quickly trotted on Katara grabbed her clock and ripped some of the cloth off of the bottom. She tied it around the arrow and her waist to keep it steady and to stop the bleeding. Once they were out of danger then she would try to remove the arrow.

They rode on for hours until evening started to seep in. With every step they took the more pain Katara seemed to be in. Finally she couldn't take it any longer. She stopped Sting and rolled off of him. Katara collapsed onto the grass from exhaustion and pain. After a few struggling breaths she passed out.

* * *

"InuYasha, slow down! Where are we going?" Kagome called her the back of Kirara.

The group had been trekking through the countryside when InuYasha smelt something and took off. The others hopped onto Kirara's back and followed after him.

"Katara's nearby. I can smell her," InuYasha yelled as he continued to sprint forward.

Kagome's heart sped up at the thought of seeing her older cousin again. They have been searching for weeks and still unable to track her down. Along with her excitement came dread. She could sense multiple jewel shards up ahead along with a lot of powerful demonic energies.

"I can sense jewel shards - and a lot of them!" Kagome announced.

"Does that mean Naraku's there as well," Sango therorised.

"No one has that many jewel shards besides Naraku…" Miroku trailed off.

InuYasha scrunched his nose up at another scent he just picked up.

"Sesshomaru's there too," he growled at the thought of his brother near Katara.

InuYasha almost faltered in his steps at the final scent he caught.

"Graveyard soil… Kikyo has to be there too…" InuYasha trailed off.

"Sesshomaru? Kikyo? What the heck is going on!?" Kagome exclaimed.

"I don't know but we're going to find out," InuYasha said, determined.

Once they entered the battlefield InuYasha and Shippo practically had to cover their noses at the strong stench of blood. Most of it was some random demon's, but there were some of Katara's as well. Sesshomaru had just taken flight along with Rin and Jaken who were riding Ah Un.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard! Get back here," InuYasha yelled at his older brother as he disappeared into the sky.

The others got off of Kirara and looked around the clearing for any sign of Katara or Naraku. The only person still there was Kikyo, and she was starting to walk away as the group arrived.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha called.

The woman stopped, but did not turn around.

"What happened here," he asked.

Kikyo turned around and stared at him blankly. "One of Naraku's minions got away with some jewel shards. I got her in the side with one of my arrows, so she couldn't have gotten too far." Kikyo turned back around and began to follow the trail of blood leading off into a different part of the woods. "Don't get in my way," She said coldly over her shoulder.

"Wait, Kikyo!" InuYasha yelled before going after her which made Kagome clench her jaw in anger.

"That's Katara's blood…" Shippo said quietly as she pointed in the direction InuYasha and Kikyo disappeared to.

"Looks like that's the direction we're heading then. C'mon," Kagome said before heading in the direction of her cousin


End file.
